Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me?
by MLomg
Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, Sasuke traps Naruto in a marriage with a contract that restrains and protects him and his love ones. Living in a large mansion, with Sasuke's illegitimate son turns out to be a worthwhile endeavor. SasuNaru, mpreg, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

-

**Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me?  
_by Masked Lover_  
**

_- _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Summary:  
Sasuke and Naruto finally get together and Sasuke finds happiness, much to the dismay of Naruto. SasuNaru, mpreg, swearing._

---

_Chapter One _

---

Raiden took her Uncle's hand in her tiny pink, manicured hand and walked close to him. She was really tiny and looked so delicate beside the well rusted man. The little girl was about her guardian's knee high, and he himself was a good tall-tall height. With hair as fluffy and white as a sheep's, and huge circle eyes, it was hard to see a relation to the tall blonde that accompanied the maiden. Her cloak was white and had pink flowers, and she pulled the fur collar around her face as young Raiden really infatuated with the colour white. Her cheek pressed against him, and the gruff man just grunted and pulled the little girl close to him. She shuffled her feet, turning her footsteps into a long line instead of individual footprints. The tall Gennin let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her afraid she might disappear like a ghost.

She looked up at him with her pretty face, his tan face was an odd sight seeing as it want winter travelling with a girl that was as white as a bone. His hair was dirty looking, and his face cut into someone who was more of a Western Swordsman than a ancient ninja.

The Sannin's daughter lead the way and with her searching eyes, they seemed to glide through the crowded street like fish. Her eyes were looking everywhere, everything was so bright. Not even the Sand Country was this fantastic. It had to be the most glorious village she had ever been to. "I hear the Hokage is a handsome model too, he poses for the magazines. He's a big celebrity, Uncle. Can I get his autograph, pleeeease?"

"No, Raiden." Jiraya had a strange choice of names, but then again Jiraya wasn't expecting a girl or wasn't even expecting to be expecting a girl. He was still surprised at even his age he would keep the kid.

"Uncle, Konoha is amazing, I love the Fire Country. How comes you or mommy won't take me here more often."

"Because people I hate live here."

The words caused Raiden to stop, which caused the tired Uncle to stop to and wait for his bratty niece to follow suit. "we can't stop, Raiden, we have to keep moving." She didn't budge. "C'mon, the sooner the better."

Naruto pulled the scarf to his face, it was convenient to travel now because no was going to search so many people when it was snowing. The only hassle was that he had to carry so many things like books and clothes because he was travelling with a child. Jiraya could care for the the child alone, weaker and older than he was since he last seen in public.

Suddenly, the little girl burst out, kicking the loose snow around her feet, more happy than angry. "That's no good! We won't come back! I hate this place!"

Naruto was taken back. He really hated Sasuke more like it, but he would tolerate his face and body for Raiden's sake. "Ha ha ha. So fast?"

"Any enemy of Uncle is an enemy of me!" She thumbed at herself with a triumphant smile.

"You mean mine."

"Yeah," she reached into his sleeve, "hee hee." Her hands were so cold, so it was good Naruto had warm, sweaty hands.

"Ah, Hayate." The publisher waved down Naruto in the street. It was so close the the deadline that it had to be hand delivered or it would not have made it on time and Jiraya was in no state to move about on his own in such bad weather. Maybe if the weather was not as cold, he wasn't so young anymore.

"Here is the manuscript for the next book." Naruto handed off the package, without so much as batting an eye. He and Raiden needed to get out of Konoha as soon as possible. He looked back at the gates and noticed they were still new Jounin's that had never seen his face and it wouldn't remain like that for so long.

The publisher bowed and hurried back to the buildings where his meal was waiting and getting cold. "D Rank Mission accomplished," Raiden beamed. She looked at the man gleefully looking over the work and sending a thumbs up in their direction, "do you think mommy will pay us."

"Nope."

She slouched, "aww..."

Naruto shifted his bags. "After this we can go home and see, Jiraya."

"But I'm hungry, we've been travelling for days."

"Two days, Raiden." They had to stay on track.

"Please." She begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

He couldn't look down at his little niece, he new she was using her cursed eyes on him.

Without realising her eyes met with his.

Her yellow puppy eyes.

"OKAY!" He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes tight. It was worse than Sasuke's sharrigan, he huffed. "Fine, we can go eat at Ichiraku,"

"Is it really good?"

Naruto coughed to clear his voice, in a deep manly tone he vocalised in his sexy, thundering and emphasising the importance of this occasion: "It's the BEST ramen shop EVER."

"HOOOOOAH!" Her eyes were the size of saucers, "REALLY, REALLY AMAZING?" Dare she use the word, "Superfabulousamazing."

"Duperfabulousfantastic," came Naruto's voice in a low rumble a mere inch away from her face. Then he went back to his normal voice. "Come on, it's near by."

Raiden loved her Uncle Naruto, because he was more of a kid at times then she was and never needed to take a nap.

It was still here, his favourite place in the whole wide world.

Ichiraku.

The smell of lime, noodles, sauces and broth filled his lungs, and he took it in at once. There was the farting sound of bottles being squeezed to a drop, the shouting and bubbling pots, bustling cooks and a grumpy, familiar old man with his sweet daughter by his side. He ushered the white haired child beside him into the room, "this is my favourite ramen joint in the entire world, kid." The kid looked around, inspecting the premises.

The young child saw nothing wrong and was in fact, quite pumped to eat at Ichiraku.

"Hey, Uncle, can we sit here," the child pointed at the two free seats at the centre. The stubbly, blonde man walked to the counter and took a seat as his partner-in-crime, struggled to climb onto the stool. "Uncle, I can pay--"

"Don't waste your dad's money," the blue eyes bore down on the soft, cute yellow pair until the younger gave up in a childish pout, muttering swear words under breath. "Can I get a menu," he called a waitress, who recognised him immediately and pointed him out to her father before disappearing into the back room. The old man just smiled and went back to serving his customers, keeping an eye on the young man. "Raiden, you like pork, try the Pork Ramen. It's really good here, they make it the right way."

The waitress returned with the menu handed both to Raiden, Raiden passed it along to her Uncle who didn't even bother looking and just admired the newly renovated Ramen shop. They had gotten new banners and new stools and new uniforms. "Hey, Grampa, you renovated? Place looks pretty nice." He took out a note book and jotted down some notes on the quality of the store and the menu prices in secrecy.

The old Ramen vendor chuckled, "you should know it's because of our new Hokage, he's a real good guy. He's changed a lot. Real friendly." He looked up, "but you know, when he was elected I was pretty surprised. But, by then you had left right, Naruto... Or was it before or after-"

"After," Raiden looked between the two adults. It must have been before her birth.

"We were all worried about you..." He felt the man's silence and moved on to the next choice topic, "Is that Jiraya's kid, she looks like him."

"Hey that's not a compliment for a girl," Raiden just laughed, soaking up the attention. The whole place looked so much better in Naruto's eyes. "So this village. He made it into a cool place. I don't think I could have done something like this," the air of the ramen shop had gotten colder, and he made sure that Raiden's cloak was covering her entire body, but still had a means for her to eat. He placed his hand on top of her head, which annoyed her to no end. "Decided yet."

She opened the book up. "Okay, I want a Miso Ramen. What do you want, Uncle?"

"I want two Miso and one Curry and one Pork Ramen, hmmm... You guys serve milkshakes now?" Naruto read the milkshakes list, "a banana-mango milkshake, please, put it all on one bill." He noticed the little girl becoming surly again, and placed his gloved hand on her forehead. "c'mon, let me pay when I'm able to. Soon you're gonna be a big lady and then your husband will be buying all your dinners." She just began shaking her head side to side in denial, and he kept trying to hold it still with the palm of his hand.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be back." Raiden hopped off her seat and to the bathroom in the back room.

"Eat up," the waitress cheered putting down the first round of ramen bowls down before the hungry warrior. Naruto finished his first and second bowls before Raiden returned with wet hands which she promptly wiped her hands on Naruto's cape, which he had gotten used to because at least she washed her hands.

"Itadakimasu," She put the noodles to her mouth and smiled, "mmmmmmmm. Delicious, I love it." Naruto didn't answer, he was already on his forth bowl and finished it and set it on the pile happily moving to the milkshake. "You're a monster, Uncle."

He just laughed, "are you done yet?"

"I just started, mou." She pouted, trying to catch up.

"Take your time, sweetheart."

"No!" She shouted, but she took her time.

"By the way," Naruto asked with a smile, his eyes hidden and chakra spilling into the store like a poison fog. Many of the customers were beginning to back away from the man who was once Naruto. "Who the fuck are you, Raiden is left handed and she eats with a fork."

The masculine voice laughed softly. "Nice of you to have noticed Uzumaki. Don't worry about the girl, she's fine."

"Fuck you, Sai. Where's my kid." Now a bubbling pot of salted rage.

Sai merely laughed, he enjoyed pretending to being Naruto's special little girl. "She's with Sakura, the Hokage's orders. Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Naruto consented leaving the restaurant quickly, throwing on his pack, much to the relief of the customers with Sai in Raiden's form trotting along side him. "Get out of that body, Sai."

"Mou, but I like this body. I like being Naruto's favourite little girl." He looked off to the side, knowing Sasuke that wouldn't be for long. "Take off that scarf, you're not fooling anyone."

The scarf came off, unravelling as it fell. His face was serious and looked hard, as if you punched it you were going to be sorry. There was no baby fat, as if Naruto was striving to be different from Sasuke Uchiha in every form. Sai could only imagine for solid and manly that body under those rags and bags was really buff. "Naruto! You're become a real man," but he mad a hand swipe, "but I'm married."

"Shut up," Naruto whispered, he looked away.

Sai paused his lightening thoughts, looking back at Naruto twice.

No way.

No way.

Sai had to look at Naruto like a piece of meat on sale, like a appraiser with a priceless artefact.

He wasn't going to let his first friend live it down, he reeked of it. More accurately, he was like a newly bathed maiden surrounded by unicorns.

At twenty-six Naruto was practising abstinence like a virgin, monk, goddess, whatever. This was some funny shit, and the very pissed Naruto followed in suit, trying to pry out of his former team mate what was so hilarious and why he refused to tell him of his daughter's situation.

The village had changed since Naruto had left, Sasuke seemed to go mad at times, doing things that he would have never done if Naruto had remained by his side. Many things that happened were happy things.

But all in all, Sasuke was still a boring, no fun bastard.

When Naruto was gone things were boring, now something exciting was happening. He wondered what type of face Sasuke would make, he had become an expressionless, all business bastard. That guy was a bastard. And he was boring and deep down Sasuke knew that he was boring and bastard.

Sasuke owed the smiley ninja big, after all the things Sai had stumbled upon, things he wished he never saw and things he wished he didn't know. He couldn't hate Sasuke despite Sasuke being a bastard just as much as the Hokage couldn't bring Naruto back to Konoha.

It wasn't like when Sasuke left, there was groups sent out just to find him.

And For Naruto.

For years they just waited for Naruto to return.

And why did he return?

To deliver a fucking manuscript, it pissed Sai off the no end. Naruto had been silent for a while, speaking only to hand off his backpack at the Jounin check-in. Sai would look back to see if Naruto had fled, but he wouldn't flee.

Not without that bratty kid, that nearly cut Sai's arm off, she was so fast. If Sakura hadn't grabbed her, the artist would have been a very unhappy man and he would have a lot of explaining to do to his family.

Sai knocked on the door to a beat, "Sai-is-here." He sing-songed.

"Come-on-in," Naruto's head raised at the sound of that familiar voice.

The Hokage's door opened up to reveal Naruto's Jounin Instructor, who was white and very aged. Sai waved and Kakashi walked up and snuggled his wife for until he noticed a very annoyed Naruto. "Oh hello Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto pretending to be civil, but he was more than annoyed now, "Reporting a lost or kidnapped child, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi pulled Sai away, and pointed the the opened door before escaping with his wife. Less in fear, and more in excitement of being reunited with his wife.

"AH! Uncle!" The little girl who was being restrained by some sort of jutsu, tried to make a run towards her Uncle but she more futilely running in one spot.

The Hokage made some hand gestures and released the jutsu, allowing Naruto to grab the girl and check for injuries.

His eyes met with the smirking Hokage's.

"SASUKE!!!!!"

Sakura stood nearby Sasuke, her hands folded as she sat by a window. Her hair had lightened with age and was more of a pastel pink, was filled with white flowers braided into a loose, cascading bun. The white scientist jacket Sakura wore made her look softer and more feminine, yet under the jacket was a long black dress. Overall, Sakura had matured into a beautiful career woman and had a serious look of a doctor. Naruto could tell that Sakura was trying to avoid looking at Naruto but when he sought out her green eyes, they were filled with worry and concern until she turned away.

Tsunade and Shizune sat to the right of Sasuke, with a table full of medical papers. Tsunade looked so haggard, her withered form in a seat and a shawl over her shoulders. Her eyes fell upon Jiraya's daughter and tears fell down from her eyes and rolled to the floor making wet spots on her lap.

Naruto pushed Raiden behind him, who squeezed her eyes shut. Raiden was radiating fear and pulled closer to him, hiding behind his strong back.

Shikamaru and Neji were by each other's side, Neji body pulled protectively against the bored Jounin. His back to Naruto, his right arm restrained until Shikamaru ran his hand over it and it became relaxed.

Naruto's snarl was frozen in intensity, he looked forward, alert. Desperately wanting to reach back and rub her shoulders as if to calm the both of them down. Himself, and his dear Raiden. Naruto fought the urge to look at his little Raiden and moved his attention to Tsunade, as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, one of the pure things left in this world.

Sasuke was in full Hokage gear, he looked at Naruto as if he was on the agenda and licked his lips in a very Orochimaru way. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke looked as handsome as he did in the pictures, the blonde remembered comparing Sasuke's body to his. Sasuke was slim and elegant, so Naruto strove to be strong and grew rough around the edges. Eventually, he lost the elegance of being a Ninja, but made up for it in many ways. He was after all, Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke purred, a sensual voice that one would use in the bedroom, in privacy, rather then between in a group and surrounded by friends. Piercing eyes, on Naruto, as if no one in the room existed but he and his former rival. "Run away Gennin, Naruto Uzumaki as well as being charged with the disappearance of Legendary Gama Sennin, Jiraya."

"I won't say anything about that matter, it's up to him to say it himself."

"That girl--" Tsunade tried to steal another glance at the girl, but Raiden had completely hidden herself away under Naruto's shaking cloak. She really looked like that man's child, that poor girl would have a rough childhood.

She had a really sweet face for someone who shared blood between Orochimaru and Jiraya. But, it wouldn't explain why Jiraya was missing for so long.

"--Is his daughter." He didn't bother to move Raiden, as she had dissolved into tears. "If you'd like to hear the story, I was hoping the spare the story until Raiden was older. Perhaps another time." Raiden was now fully wailing from under his cloak, and he felt awkward without consoling his adopted daughter.

"Please... Leave her out of this. It's my fault after all."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the face.

Naruto didn't flinch.

"sigh."

Sasuke rose from his desk, pointing at Naruto.

"Very well, Tsunade, please take this girl to bed somewhere. It's past her bedtime. Naruto, stay here. Everyone else, leave." Neji bowed out, giving Naruto a sympathetic look leaving the door open for others to follow suit.

Naruto pulled the girl apart from him, causing her to wail loudly. Raiden couldn't understand if he had told her. Even he didn't understand why everything happened the way it did.

"No... Daddy," she cried out pulling on him in all places. Raiden never called him daddy unless she was scared, but he could never be her daddy or her parent. He was just a man who helped raise her that she desperately wished was her father. "Daddy! DADDY!"

Naruto pulled the girl from him, she had never been apart from him since her birth. His child probably wouldn't sleep easy tonight. He knelt down to the red carpet and met Raiden's weeping eyes. "Listen, Raiden. I need you to be a good girl for Tsunade, she's gonna take care of you, okay?" He shook her shoulders again as to force her into shaking her head up and down. "Look, I'll be back as soon as possible... Tsunade is Uncle's friend. Okay?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Okay. Be a good girl, I love you, okay?" He kissed the girl on the forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

Naruto wiped away his tears that were tiny, but seemed to be as big as Raiden's.

"I'm going to be fine."

"Let's go brat," Shikamaru lifted the girl over his shoulder, she flung her arms and legs and tried to roll free but she was small enough for a Jounin to manage.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Her wailing was piercing now, "Waaahhhhhhh! No! NO! PUT ME DOWN! I HATE YOU!"

Her make-up was smeared and ran down her face, making her not so soft and cute, but surly as usual. Tsunade rose from her seat and moved towards the little girl, who looked at her with fear, hiccuping.

"Sakura go with them and then go home," Sasuke ordered. Sakura threw her old flame a dirty look.

"Shikamaru, you don't have to be so rough with the girl," Tsunade followed the Jounin out of the room and Shizune closed the door behind them.

"I can walk!"

"You're gonna run away," Shikamaru replied the little girl.

Neji tapped Shikamaru's shoulder and took the little girl off his shoulder, "you shouldn't be carrying a kid in your condition." Neji shifted the girl mid-air and carried her down the hall, bride-style and it seemed to calm her down.

Shikamaru really wanted to light up a cigarette, making a lighting motion his his thumb instinctively. "We're already the enemy, maybe if we're lucky she'll calm down and we can pin this all on Sasuke."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! MOU!" She rested her head against Neji's chest.

"You're Orochimaru's kid, huh?" Neji asked, not realising he was opening pandora's box.

Raiden went silent, "I don't know who that is. I want my mommy."

Tsunade sighed, "you men don't know anything about children. Where are we going to keep this child for the time being? My rooms a mess."

"I don't want to go anywhere with the pink pig!" She cried out, Neji just ignored the volume of her cries as much as he could. He was going to be a father soon, and he had to show Shikamaru that he could handle a kid or two.

Sakura ignored the girl in a professional manner, cocking her pink glasses. "Well I have an extra bed where Hoshino stays when he's over. Hoshino will be at his father's place tonight. I hope Sasuke won't do anything weird with Hoshino around."

Shikamaru thought about the air-headed Uchiha heir, who was sweet, but clearly just a silly kid. "That poor Hoshino."

**---**

Sasuke's hand was open like a beggar.

"What are you doing! IDIOT!" Naruto yelled, they were supposed to discuss business, not to play children's games.

"Let's try this again," Sasuke sighed, "for slow people."

Sasuke closed his hand.

Sasuke opened his hand like a beggar.

"I don't get it, Sasuke."

"It's not free." Sasuke emphasized, offering his open hand.

Naruto sighed, "JUST close your hand and tell me what you want!"

Sasuke sat the table, intensely looking Naruto with his Sharrigan spirals.

"What will you give me?"

"Anything."

Sasuke rose from his seat. "Anything, Naruto?" "

Naruto looked at Sasuke, think of the little girl he had poured his heart into raising as his own. "Everything-- If I can give you, I will." But Naruto wasn't stupid, he needed to protect himself. He just hoped he would live long enough to see Raiden get married and bury Jiraya. "Let's write up a contract and get things sorted out, shall we?"

"We? Such an adult, Naruto." Sasuke was impressed, his eyes slit deceptively.

Naruto only laughed angrily, folding his arms. "You have to lay down the law with children," Sasuke wasn't taken a back, nor was he angry. "Isn't that the way we used to do things in Konoha. And don't slouch."

Naruto was getting more and more interesting by the second. "I just thought I did what I wanted," his voice was silky, they weren't talking about contracts anymore and Naruto really wished they were. He pulled up a chair to the left of Sasuke, who was already drawing out a high quality scroll. One that would be used for soul binding contracts.

"What's that for, we don't need a scroll like that." His hand touched Naruto's rough ones that was marred by scars and burns, Naruto looked him in the eye and Sasuke was convinced in his heart that this scroll and blood might not be enough to bind Naruto to him.

Uzumaki tried to focus on the paper at hand, not at the soft, moisturised fingers interlacing with his own. His rival, no... the winner of all their childhood spats. Snake beat Toad. Sakura kept Sasuke in line. But the two didn't seem to be a close as they once were, Sakura even seemed depressed and worried.

He should have took her with him when he ran away, but she probably would have cried the entire time.

Naruto had to think fast, he couldn't fight the Hokage of his former village and he wouldn't get away with his murder so easily as he would not only act as like Kyuubi killing yet another figurehead. Plus he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He bit his lower lip, Sasuke was moving.

Taking the blonde's rough locks in hand Sasuke used his Sharrigan examine the strands, they were slick and greasy in his fingers and he seemed to be using children's shampoo. Probably from living with Jiraya's daughter.

His potential seemed to be wider, with a body more adult that Sasuke's own. With cuts and marks that even Kyuubi couldn't heal. Naruto would do well. With Naruto so close, the smell of strange spices, a bit rustic smell, was filling the Hokage's lungs. His skin was tanned darker, making Sasuke look like the moon in comparison to the beach. "We need one to restrain you, Naruto."

Naruto shivered, "you're weird."

Sasuke had taken a long time to respond, ninjas popped in and out of the office trying to talk to the Hokage and leaving flustered after seeing him with Naruto. Whenever the door opened, people would pretend that they weren't looking but would run to see the last thing before the door closed. The former Kyuubi container only feared that this would become something bigger than Kyuubi itself.

Naruto said nothing, he couldn't reach Sasuke anymore.

He wasn't the Sasuke he knew.

"I don't have Kyuubi anymore, Sasuke."

"I am well aware," Naruto went away. "I need to extra precautions when dealing with such a dangerous Missing-nin." He finally lifted up his quill, writing up the words inbedded with chakra in an elegant scrawl. "For-" Naruto was written in elegant calligraphy, "you." Uchiha was written as his last name.

Naruto looked at the name that Sasuke just wrote and he followed, right beside it his own name.

He felt his head and heart throb, Sasuke was really getting into making the list too, but he stopped and waited to answer any questions that Naruto might ask.

"Do you even like me, Sasuke?"

There was a lot of things he didn't need, but he definitely didn't need to be permanently married to a crazy, near-extinct-clan-leader right now.

Sasuke turned to look a Naruto, murderously.

Naruto had never been more afraid of Sasuke than he had now, his heart was beating rapidly as if he had met a strong opponent. As if he were in a death match with his childhood rival and Sasuke was using a forbidden jutsu as a finishing move. "It's a logical question, this proposal is all of a sudden. I've never even gone on a real date."

Sasuke's frightening chakra forced Naruto to shut up.

Sasuke wrote down, "eight children."

Eight children!

What was this, a marriage contract? He had to stop his former team mate before he got really excited.

"HEY! Raiden is a handful and she's only four." And she barely slept, when she was a baby she cried all the time and mostly because she wanted to be with Jiraya and not with him. "Where are you getting these kids anyway..." He looked at Sasuke, who looked back with confidence. "Oh no... Not me, Sasuke. Just take my body down to the--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DOBE! I'M THE HOKAGE AND I'LL DO AS I PLEASE!" Sasuke never yelled like that before, it must have been the stress of getting the contract written down right.

Naruto's eyes widened, much like this. OO;;

He couldn't give in to Sasuke, it wouldn't be easier down the road.

"NO WAY SASUKE! HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN A MAN GIVE BIRTH! YOU'RE FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" He yelled, much to the astonishment of the Hokage and the eavesdropping people in the hallway. Naruto was panting, he had screamed back so loud.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke confessed, resting his head on Naruto's strong shoulder. "You're the only one who still stands up to me, even when at my mercy."

Naruto turned red and sighed.

"Don't confess like that," tried to shift the weight off him, "this is the first time I've ever heard you say something like that." Naruto's eyes softened, "and I don't love you, I'm actually furious with you to the point of wanting to murder you." Sasuke took the information in slowly, it was what he expected. "This is a little much, and this contract is so that you won't take Raiden away again or hurt her. Do you really want to start a relationship like this?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time.

"Can we at least try?"

"I'm not too crazy about them, Sasuke." Naruto said, pointing to the word 'children,' but he looked over the rest of the contract and it was mostly written up to protect Naruto from Sasuke. "But it's not like I hate them either." Sasuke was much relieved, but it was barely clear as he straightened up.

"I'd like to have them," Sasuke had almost said, 'I'd like you to have them' but he caught his words before he said it. His red eyes met Naruto's blue. "I'm not going to force you, Naruto."

"We'll see," Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand to do it, as he was unfamiliar with it. "Put a question mark there. No at the end."

How could Sasuke keep such a serious and straight face? The Uchiha didn't even burst into laughter or make a smile. He was either angry or apathetic, his emotional rage was small.

"Good," Sasuke signed his name and sealed the words with his blood, "that girl is Jiraya's daughter, isn't she? I hope you won't be as foolish as Jiraya when it comes to giving birth to our children." Naruto caught Sasuke on the plural, but Sasuke just went on in a monotone, but happy tone. "But we're in our twenties, I think you'll do fine. I've been hearing from Sakura that's it's the best time to produce a child these days."

"He didn't have much of a choice," Naruto bit back, wondering if he was to follow suit.

"Some people wait till they're too old," Sasuke continued, waving his quill in a matter of fact way, mostly ignoring the now fuming man beside him. He began drawing the next line in the contract. "People like Jiraya," he added, with full understanding of what he was saying.

"SHUT UP!"

"Naruto," Sasuke motioned with a line. "Sign here."

"Ah," Naruto picked up a normal brush and sloppily dipped it in ink. "Sasuke, does this mean this is our marriage ceremony."

He hesitated to sign his life away, even if it meant that Raiden and Jiraya would mostly be left alone. But it would mean that Naruto would not be able to live the free, Sennin lifestyle that he loved. "I'm not going to complain, this was better than being killed or arrested... It's a good contract."

Naruto brushed his name on the page and sealed the contract with blood.

"Naruto, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Naruto wiped his tears away briskly. He was supposed to be manly, but he was overwhelmed. His heart was beating violently from the moment they walked in, Naruto was scared for his life... And for his daughter's.

Sasuke rolled up the scroll and put in in his desk for safekeeping.

"This should do," Sasuke finally spoke.

He had gotten off easy considering the punishment he would have received for being a runaway ninja and being a former cage for Kyuubi and... At least some good had come out of it.

Naruto was almost fearful of what was next.

"Home."

Naruto sighed loudly, "well, I guess that was a mild ceremony for someone who's a hero and someone who's a Hokage!" He made his way to the door waving his arms thinking of how much he was missing out on, now that he was married to a boring bastard like Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blonde incredulously, he nodded to the well wishers that were crowding the door. He noted the unauthorised personnel, but the Hokage did get married. "Well, I suppose should have asked Tsunade to do it. Even though this marriage is more than valid because I am the Hokage."

Naruto opened the door and pushed past the eavesdroppers, spotting a Kakashi and Sai in the crowd claiming they weren't listening in. "That's not the point! There's no rings or anything, no cake, no peop--" He looked around, "WELL we're surrounded by people now.

Naruto waited for a reaction from Sasuke, who was in the midst of being congratulated. Sasuke muttered an apology and Naruto continued his rant, pointing and stomping his feet, "I know I'm a criminal and kinda asking for much but--" He folded his arms and frowned, sighed and continued walking "you really are a bastard."

The was a hush, and the pair made their way out of the building, with the belongings Naruto had dropped off previously.

Already the women were starting to congratulate Naruto on his marriage status, as it would be the polite thing to do as he was now the Hokage's wife. Naruto looked away, to the crowds, mostly fuming and ignoring his now husband as he would be unable to for the rest of his life.

The pair had all eyes on them, the distance between the pair closing as they got closer and closer to the Uchiha compound and the winter air got colder.

It seemed as though the shops in the area had been reopened, but the buildings were still vacant.

Naruto looked at the mansion.

"Fuck, I gotta clean this place up now?"

"This is my home too," Sasuke tried to remind his wife that he was also an able husband. "And it's yours also," he followed in a hushed voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "That reminds me, there's one... Two things we have to do now." He shuffled a bit and Naruto felt his body seize up, "Can I not come close?"

Naruto's face was red, "I though you did as you felt."

He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was kissing him on the lips. A fiery kiss that made him weak at the knees, he pushed against Sasuke to force him to stop because he would have if he were the old Naruto but Sasuke was devouring him in a way a starving man would have. When Sasuke stopped, he was already dizzy.

Sasuke's eyes were the same, apathetic. He was still a jerk, but

"I forgot to kiss the bride."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"TEME! What else did you forget to do?!"

It was as if Sasuke had cast Mangenkyo Sharrigan.

Sasuke's eyes lowered, a faint blush on his cheek.

The corner of his lips turned up.

Naruto felt his blood boil and then became icy in realization.

-

**TBC**

---

-

Author's Note:

Yep. If you're wondering, Sasuke just forced Naruto to marry him in the first chapter, why didn't Naruto fight back and kill Sasuke and why am I writing this?

Naruto can't kill Sasuke because Sasuke's his friend, he has a little girl whom he doesn't want thinking he's a murderer and he IS a missing nin/"Kyuubi." He would have been killed right there and then for "revealing the village's secrets so Sasuke had to think long and hard on how to protect him...

I also write what I want to read, when I want to read a fanfic like this, I write this. If you wonder if I hate Sasuke, I think he's alright. Just answering and giving it away.

But reading is half the fun and if I reveal everything now it'd be boring.

The title is from the song by Do As Infinity called The Magic Word ～Would you marry me?

So please review!

-

---

-

**Omake**

Naruto felt Sasuke's warm skin on his back, his thigh sticky. Pain shot through his body, Sasuke hadn't held back last night. As if he had applied all that effort he would have used all those years back, training and training in just taking Naruto his first night.

"Get out, Sasuke," Naruto ordered followed by pained whine. The Hokage mumbled deliriously, until finally pulling out. Naruto withered inside, he had just had sex with a man. He felt so embarrassed he buried his face in the pillows and hoped Sasuke would go away.

But Sasuke chose to snuggle against him, pressing up against his thigh. "Go away."

"Mm."

Sasuke was content to lie there until there was a knocking on his door, he quickly threw on whatever clothes he could (mostly Naruto's) and opened up the door.

"Dad, I heard a loud pounding noise that night! BANG! BANG! BANG! AND A AUGH!" Came the sweet pink boy, bouncing up and down in the wooden halls. His hair was all tossed and messy from sleeping.

Basically, he looked like a Sasuke that had been turned upside-down and dipped into pink dye. He had inherited Sakura's pink hair and her green eyes, but mostly looked like Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at his son with calm, Uchiha poise.

"Me and Naruto were making mochi."

"Wow, Mochi!" The boy was still bouncing up and down, really excited. He had seen Naruto in pictures. He was supposedly very funny, and Sai thought he was funny and Sai had good taste and drew funny pictures. "For breakfast?"

"Son, Uchiha's don't eat mochi for breakfast."

"Aww." He really wanted to eat Mochi for breakfast. "Why was Naruto screaming?"

"Because he didn't move his hands fast enough because he's an idiot." He motioned, teaching his son the ancient art of mochi making. He lifted the invisible mallet and pounded, then allowed Hoshino to turn the invisible Mochi. "Don't be an idiot, son. Making mochi is all about teamwork." Sasuke warned gruffly.

"Ohhhh!" He understood now, Naruto hurt his hand being hit by the mallet, it was all about teamwork. "When can I meet Naruto?

"After you bring a note to your mom." He quickly used his chakra for evil and created the note that fell into his open palm.

"Can I read it?"

"Never."

Hoshino seemed not to get the message.

"Okay son, I love you, have fun." Sasuke waved the boy off, not caring that the young Uchiha heir didn't even bother changing his into proper clothes.

"Oh, dad," the boy said, turning around before heading out the door. "I wanna make mochi next time with you and Naruto so tell me. Okay, bye."

Sasuke stared at the closed door, face expressionless.

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

-

**Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me?**  
_by Masked Lover_

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-

---

_Chapter Two_

---

Naruto lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

His face was a peach and his lips were puckered in annoyance.

Every time he would see that bigheaded idiot his cheeks would turn rosy pink. Blue eyes mostly followed the Uchiha male in and out of the bedroom in a hurry. Sasuke had been mostly cleaning and lingering around the house, cooking and just fussing while Naruto had been incapacitated by their wedding night. From his short, self-taught medical training, he estimated his body wouldn't heal as fast even with the Kyuubi's residing powers, he knew it would be a while longer until he got healed internally.

Even still, he was still sore... Down there.

Sasuke had moved faster then he had seen ever before, his hands sliding to places he avoided touching himself out of embarrassment, experienced and skilled hands that were more or less involved in more tragedy than happiness. Naruto had protested a bit, making the entire event more than awkward. When he his eyes caught sight of the Uchiha head's intentions, he was definitely surprised.

He couldn't help but be embarrassed, and turn red. But there was no turning back. He realised that after Sasuke woke him up with that kiss.

He said it was okay, and even though lying on his back now, KO'ed, he was more than regretting it, it would have been more and more awkward had he said no, and they shared their first night together as man and husband in a bed that was more suited to one adult than two.

Naruto had been more than a virgin that night, it was as if he hadn't seen, well he had never bothered to look at Sasuke's penis before that night. And it gave him the chills... How carefully he treated it last night. (Even better than his own.) Sasuke kept asking over and over if it was okay (even though he was completely in charge from the beginning), and apologised (more than he had when he left and returned he acted like an asshole and never apologised) every time Naruto tensed up (which was a lot) and then when it was all done and he though the night was spent, Sasuke asked if they could do it again.

He would never had imagined Sasuke even being so great at sex, even though he was good at everything. Well it was to be expected, some people were born lucky.

Naruto looked down, under the white sheets and saw the marks Sasuke had left behind.

He sputtered when Sasuke caught him looking, and he just stared at him until he left the room again, which the Uchiha hurried to do so.

The bed was soft and comfy, curse the rich Uchiha family. Everything was so soft, Naruto was out of place in the entire household. Naruto pressed his hand to his stomach and he felt a little left out, he heard a kid before and wondered if that was Sasuke's kid. If it was he'd have to deal with another Uchiha that might be another Sasuke in the making. Sasuke was a handful enough.

He looked at the door as he heard Sasuke walk by, Sasuke was surprisingly doting even though they had barely exchanged words since this morning when Sasuke overstayed his welcome. Sasuke had more of a lazy attitude now since he last saw him, didn't Sasuke have work today?

Sasuke seemed like a busy man, he seemed so buried in work by the looks of those jounin and chuunin that kept bursting into the room during their 'marriage ceremony.' At least he wouldn't have to see Sasuke so often, Naruto realised with a smile. Now Sasuke was really annoying, as he had past by the room again.

Sasuke kept stealing looks a his new wife or his chakra, pretending to clean the house and looking for clothes for Naruto while he hung the old ones out to dry. He looked at his hands, it wasn't like him to loose control but Naruto was a virgin and not only that, but really gorgeous.

He wasn't expecting to see such a manly body under those tatty clothes, his skin was tanned bronze all over too. He had really struck gold this time, although it was a huge stretch to contemplate and swallow but Sasuke covered his mouth, stifling a smile and falling back to his bored expression.

This was better than being named Hokage and an Uchiha combined.

The big jackpot.

"Sasuke, I feel gross," Naruto finally called out after ignoring his situation for half the day. Sasuke nearly dropped the dried clothes from the basket, he restrained himself from running to the sound. Walking calmly to the bedroom, setting the basket down on the floor. Naruto was still in the same position as before. "Can I take a bath now?"

"This is your house now, too," Sasuke pointed out, seeing the mixed reaction of surprised and sadness on his old friend's face, "but you probably don't know where the washroom is right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto covered, with returned gusto. He faltered, "I also can't get up."

Sasuke controlled his emotions with a plain face, he really wanted to laugh but Naruto was already in a bad state as if was. "Sorry," was his first response, "I'll bring you there, can you at least walk a little?"

He shouldn't have asked, as Naruto struggled to get out of bed on his own with much troubled noises. He put on his boxer from under the sheet and tried to stand before Sasuke rushed over, helping take the weight off what ever was hurting, though it was obvious.

"Hey, I'm heavier than I look," Naruto joked, in a bad jest. He couldn't help it, "and you married me, so you're stuck with this weight. I'm just gonna get fatter on your watch from now on." Sasuke looked at Naruto and shook his head.

Naruto looked his old rival up and down. "Hey, Sasuke, you're 5' 8" right."

"I'm taller than you," Naruto laughed, flashing his pearly whites. He was feeling a lot safer and less awkward with Sasuke being a little more open as of last night.

Sasuke felt all of sudden his teeth weren't so clean, he had a lot of trouble managing Naruto's weight. And he was an underweight man carrying a healthy, twenty-something.

"How tall?" He asked nervously, he knew Naruto was taller but the Hokage was always seated or on higher level ground for him to notice.

"6' 0", ha ha ha." He felt Sasuke purposely letting his new bride slide to the floor, with his knee too weak at the moment to sustain his own composure Naruto latched on to the closest thing, a cupboard, and leaned on it carefully not to break it. "C'mon Sasuke, I can't stand."

Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy his rivals plight and the helplessness of Naruto's situation.

Then Naruto felt something... His eyes widened.

"Sasuke..." He struggled to stand on his own two feet, making him feel grosser. "You bastard!"

He tried to clean the mess discreetly and Sasuke just watched on trying to figure it all out what had just transpired.

Why was Naruto upset all of a sudden, backing away into the wall as if he afraid of the Uchiha's touch. It was a bumbling moment, as Sasuke was sincerely trying to help Naruto and Naruto cursing Sasuke's very existence.

Then it came to him.

"Ah, sorry, Naruto, I'll be more careful in future instances." The use of bigger words in relation to sex seemed to work as Naruto did not attack him or start fighting him, but let him swing his arm over the Uchiha's shoulder and walk to the bathroom.

Naruto was struck by the lavish room, it was very expensive looking. Even for an Uchiha, "there have been a lot of renovations." Sasuke helped Naruto into the room. It was very spacious and they weren't even in the real bathroom yet.

"Working on your love nest, eh? You fixed this place up good." Sasuke's face turned red while the victory music in Naruto's head played a happy tune, 'VICTORY!!!' Naruto thought, then kicked Sasuke in the leg proceeding to shoo him out, "now get out, I got to take a piss."

Sasuke paled at Naruto's choice of words, he was worried about how badly Naruto was ambling to the toilet.

"Naruto do you need help taking a bath," Naruto took a while to really think about it, contemplating if it was worth the hassle and if he Sasuke really deserved to see his naked body.

Naruto seemed to struggle with the thought before realizing: "Yeah, probably, but I gotta do this first. It's gonna stink, don't watch."

Sasuke left the bathroom soon after that gross statement and went back to cleaning, but he would hear the curses and swearing coming from the washroom. He used this time to change the bed sheets and after he was done then he put the dirty blankets into the closet and went looking for the towels and new clothes he had set aside when he was washing the laundry. Just in case, but he decided since today was a special day Naruto would wear something newer than his torn peasant clothes.

When Naruto called him back, Sasuke was ready. He entered the unlocked room to see the bathroom filled with light, the window was opened and half a roll of toilet paper was gone.

Naruto was looking out the window at the blue sky, the air was real crisp and it was a nice day. "Shikamaru must be loving the clouds today."

Naruto added, "you're smiling!"

Sasuke looked at his own face in the mirror, he had a nice smile on.

"So what? Are you ready to take a shower?" Naruto frowned, his fun ruined, finally starting to gain a little more mobility and walking the the washroom door.

Naruto opened the door and gaped.

"What type of love nest is this?" The tub was big enough for the both of them, it was stocked as if it was all for some woman who loved to pamper herself because she thought she was too beautiful.

"Stop calling it a love nest," Sasuke said bitterly, he wandered around the room, drawing the bath full of water. He went to the bath products and dropped something in it and the bath began to fill with bubbles. Naruto looked at the bubbling bath with amazement, 'ooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing at the sight. "Have you never seen anything like this before, I got it from my son for my birthday. Though it is in poor taste."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with incredulous eyes. "So you do have a kid, I thought I heard a kid this morning... Wait, with who?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who bore a wistful smile.

"Oh, Sakura. Things didn't work out, her job was more important than restoring a clan so we went our separate ways. She's married to Yamato now, but the both of them take our son in every now and then." He began to smile again, "my son's name is Hoshino, he's very slow for a Uchiha. I wondered where he got his brains from." Sasuke sighed, Hoshino was also a handful but he would definitely get along with Naruto.

"So I guess I am mom now, that's weird." Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was being honest. But then again, did he really think that Naruto would an evil stepmother and would hate his son.

It was his child from Sakura, he tried to look for jealousy and there was none.

Just Naruto sliding into the filling bath tub, feeling the bubbles wrap around him and bathing in the bath.

"Hey, do you think Hoshino with like me? I wonder what Raiden will say, she'll probably freak out knowing I'm married now."

Sasuke felt the sting, already Naruto's child hated his guts. But he did deserve it, telling her Santa Clause was really Naruto. He would have to work to get into her good favour, unlike Naruto who was naturally charismatic.

The Uchiha head began pulling free of his grey house-cleaning clothes, which Naruto didn't seem to notice until it was too late.

"Hey what are you doing, I'm not having sex with you right now!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke was already naked. The cloth falling to the ground.

"The bath is more than big enough for the both of us so there's plenty of room, unless you're scared. Then I'll take a shower another time." With all of the objection out of the way, Sasuke slid in the occupied tub until his entire body was covered.

Now it was awkward.

Naruto shampooed his hair, looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke lay back and relaxed in the tub.

He looked at Naruto and Naruto splashed him in return.

"So how was it..."

"AHHH!"

The water splashed, as Naruto slipped in the tub. Sasuke pulled Naruto upright again, as Naruto made hissing sounds. His body had finished healing, but he was still sore. Sasuke's eyes looked at the marks on his neck and body and inside he was cheering. "So how was it?"

"I heard you the first time," Naruto blushed, trying to hide his face with his hands again. Sasuke pried them apart so that Naruto could see that Sasuke was blushing too.

"That was my first time with a man," Sasuke confessed, making Naruto's stomach flutter with butterflies. Sasuke paused and looked into Naruto's eyes, he could feel his arousal burning up inside himself again.

Naruto was much more of a man than he was, in comparison Sasuke was slender, despite the Uchiha fleshing his body out. When Naruto had walked in that door that day, he didn't realise it was him until he opened his loud mouth. Sasuke would have been more content to have the stranger stand there while his hands roamed under the desk. But now that the real, true Naruto was in the village, no one was to let him escape and so he did what had had been set into planning after Yamato and Sakura married. Sakura had wrapped her head around the plan, it was almost fool proof and would set off many other laid traps if activated.

Naruto had been caught with less of a fight, the little girl had been a bonus.

If Tsunade had gotten the message, she was to call Jiraya if possible and have him return, taking the girl hostage again if necessary.

Sasuke was a hokage who knew what was under every leaf, and he ruled wisely and effectively...

But as much as he tried, life was empty without Naruto stumbling about setting off his traps and plans with a simple step.

This was not the life he was enjoying. Even if he had brought great peace, he was just a figure head, a stand in for a man that seemed to make magic while carving out his own life.

Konoha was a different Konoha without Naruto, and it wasn't until Naruto left that he understood.

Sasuke could leave one thousand times and he would return and it would be all right.

Naruto was Konoha.

"That was my first time ever," Naruto finally said, the water shifted. His manliness and armour melting away. His training with Jiraya and meditating had been for nothing.

Sasuke was the devil incarnate, tempting him with the dark world. He opened his eyes and found Sasuke embracing his lips as if he had been afflicted with some sort of madness, causing him to moan a moan that surprised them both. That destroyed Sasuke's restraint, leaving him a naked man with crumbling walls of decency.

---

"Fuck-Sasuke, I hate you." Naruto was drying his body again, as Sasuke was already fully clothed. He kept thinking in his head, how many times he had let Sasuke take him. Now it was more than Sasuke should be allowed, but Sasuke was sneaky and asked for sex in different ways each time. His body was really getting accustomed to having sex with Sasuke, but Sasuke himself was a whole different issue.

"You didn't answer my question," the Uchiha handed the navy coloured clothes to Naruto, who eyed the bundled material.

"Sasuke, you already know!" Naruto grabbed the clothes, tired of being naked. He wasn't as sore as his first time, but the damage did layer on top of old wounds. "Why do you have to be so good at everything! KUSO!" Looking at the Uchiha style outfit and back, Sasuke was wearing a fancy black outfit, just fitting for the Uchiha head. Surprisingly the Uchiha symbol was no where to be seen on the proud leader.

"I just wanted to know," Sasuke replied, smoothly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto pressed on, giving Sasuke a pointed finger. He dropped it as Sasuke walked away laughing. Naruto wasn't so lucky, spotting the family crest on the back of his clothing. "Do you have something else in my size, where are my clothes? I know I'm an Uchiha now, but you don't have to brand it into my skin." He stared at the symbol, hoping it would disappear.

"Actually, tradition says that new, non-blood members of the Uchiha family are to have the crest tattooed into their skin, by means of branding... But I abolished it. I am, after all, the only Uchiha left... It was seconded by Hoshino."

He remembered that day like it was yesterday, his son kept the fire going with the family technique of fire blowing. He wasn't so bright, but he made up for it with talent and skill. Outside in the backyard, his son and himself were looking through the old Uchiha laws, burning the ones they didn't like. He almost cracked a smile, of course his son was always smiling with him. That doe-eyed idiot. "They're dry, I put them away-- Ah, you're very... nice looking." Sasuke exclaimed, choosing wise words. The previous Uchiha heads would bow in shame finding their wives half as appealing.

"Shut up." Naruto finished putting on his clothes, much to his discomfort. "Is this for a girl?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto recognised Sakura's voice and stumbled towards the sound, saved by his husband when he almost fell in the hall.

"Don't run, idiot!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hit Sasuke in the face, which elicited musical laughter from the mature woman. "Teme, why do you have to hold me in such a way---I'm falling," he flailed his other arm, while holding onto the stair railing, trying to escape his new husband in a playful way. "Sakura, help me!"

Sakura spotted a hickey and called Sasuke on it, "even Sasuke wasn't that wild when he was with me." Sakura was dressed in a green dress that matched her eyes and green jewelry, Yamato stood laughing at her side, holding hands with a serious-faced child. The child surveyed the scene with an intelligent appearance and remained silent.

"Sakura! Not in front of Hoshino!" Sasuke helped Naruto down the stairs, but Naruto seemed intent on tripping him with the Uchiha shouting at him to walk straight. They miraculously made it and Naruto tried to stand on his own, but had to go back on relying on Sasuke, who took him back despite Naruto trying to sabotage him a few steps back.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she was a bit jealous, but glad that the pair were on solid footing despite all that transpired between them.

"So are we going shopping, or what? BOYS!" She laughed again.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulder until he winced. "What? I'm going outside? Oi, Sakura, is that your daughter."

"I'm a boy," Hoshino replied with a bored expression, were all Uchiha the same? He could see that it was a mask, but the boy had to be the same age as Raiden. He couldn't imagine Raiden being serious at all, inheriting her father's penchant for trouble. "My name is Hoshino Uchiha, nice to meet you."

Naruto looked at the boy, he looked like Sasuke... A pink Sasuke.

Well, he could see why Sasuke and Sakura stopped procreating.

He stood up, separating from Sasuke to strike a pose. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

There was odd silence and then Sasuke started to laugh, which bewildered the entire room.

Sasuke laughed so hard that he crumbled to the ground and Naruto had to grab onto Sakura for stability.

"You're a medic-nin, right Sakura. I need you to heal Sasuke and then heal me. Hoshino, why is your dad an idiot?" Hoshino honestly looked scared for a second, and finally looked back at his father.

He had never seen his father crack a smile in the public eye, who was this amazing Naruto Uzumaki really? And was his mother right that he was going to be his new mother, just like Yamato was his new father. Then why did Naruto keep his last name, wasn't he supposed to change it according to Uchiha tradition.

"Ah forget I said anything, you're a good kid." He ruffled Hoshino's pink hair, Hoshino looked up at Naruto with wide eyes and then looked at his mother, Sakura who was trying to calm down a laughing Uchiha. "What's so funny, bastard?"

Sasuke wiped away a tear, he couldn't tell Naruto the truth. But he'd probably tell Sakura later. "I thought it was funny, because it was like old times."

"Liar, Sakura if we're going shopping, do you mind healing me? I'm aching all over." Sakura complied, patting Naruto on the back. She didn't bear any hard feelings and enjoyed teasing the new Uchiha. She knew her way around the complex better than the new owner, leading Naruto away into a more private room where she could apply her healing jutsu.

Hoshino's eyes narrowed seriously, thinking of more pressing matters. Yamato noticed Hoshino's stance and watched him. "Father... Did you eat all the mochi?"

Sasuke's face fell back to being serious, "I'm sorry son, your father is a greedy man." He tried to stifle the laugh, Hoshino was holding it together better than he was. He would make a fine leader some day.

"Ah..." Hoshino listened to the low voices of his mother and his new mother. Naruto seemed really friendly and kind just like everyone described the mystery man to be. "Is Naruto really my new mother? I don't think he's going to be a good Uchiha."

Yamato really felt like he was disappearing into the background, he really hated being left behind with the Uchiha pair. They always seemed to be talking in code, referencing things that made little sense to an outsider like him. Uchiha secrets. Usually Hoshino would be a dutiful son, but he was never a lively boy.

The pink haired boy seemed restrained by his name, but proud of being an Uchiha. His eyes were so direct, staring down most adults without fear or reprise and indeed, he was untouchable in a sense.

"Hoshino, what are you thinking about?" Yamato asked the young boy, not that the Uchiha would tell him the straight truth anyway. It never hurt to ask.

"Unimportant stuff," he spoke. Impressing his father and making Yamato exasperated. Uchiha secrets.

Naruto returned, strutting feeling great again.

"Well, Naruto, I can say I've never healed someone there." She joked, she honestly missed Naruto, and even this new Naruto was a big improvement to have around.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and turned back.

"Well, I've never had to be healed down there. Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha." He added, Sasuke shook his head.

"No problem, Naruto Uchiha." He said in a collected and cool voice.

"Is that what you were laughing about?" Sasuke shook his head, and dodged a now powerful and restored Naruto Uzumaki, er, Uchiha.

Sakura rested her hand on her son's shoulder, noticing his mixed feelings. "What's wrong?"

Hoshino replied in a soft voice. "Naruto is a bad Uchiha."

Sakura led her son after the newly paired couple. "Yeah, Naruto is the worst Uchiha." She said, putting an emphasis on worst.

In sudden realisation, Hoshino almost smiled, but didn't. "But Kaasan, I really like Naruto."

"Do you like me too?" Yamato asked the young boy timidly.

"Do I have to answer that today?" Yamato felt his heart clench, Uchiha were tough customers.

But at least his wife loved him, giving him a sympathetic kiss.

---

Naruto stood at the side eating a stick of yakitori, the grilled chicken temporarily filled his belly despite him baring an angry look. He had forgotten to bring his wallet and Sasuke had paid for most of the food.

And most of the food, he meant the cake, the fruit, the sake, that made him and Yamato clutch each other in fear at the mere thought of the bill.

"How about a roasted pig?" Sakura looked at the barbecued food with interest, while eyeing the roasted chicken.

"What's the occasion?" Naruto asked, dumbly.

Sakura's jaw dropped, and Yamato slapped his forehead.

"He's a really bad Uchiha," Hoshino added, and Sasuke nodded, arms folded. He had already made a decision, but Naruto didn't seem to want to put in an order if he didn't pay for it himself.

"YOU!!!"

Raiden was breathing rapidly, pointing at the young Uchiha.

Naruto was surprised, Shizune tried to grab the girl but Raiden flailed, hitting her in the face. "Raiden, there you are! I was worried about you." Raiden smiled, but it turned into a frown seeing the father-son Uchiha pair. "Raiden, don't hit people. Where is your jacket?"

She pointed at Sasuke first: "You had me kidnapped and stole Naruto away and YOU kicked me out of bed this morning!" She then pointed at the younger Uchiha.

Sakura remembered, her son had arrived and before she had known it the two children were bickering in Hoshino's room. Tsunade went on sleeping and Sakura had to serve pudding for breakfast to calm everyone down. Yamato had to go without pudding for dinner. Which was all right, if Sasuke was throwing a wedding feast. "You're gonna be so sorry you messed with me and Naruto!" She rolled up her sleeves, only to stop when she realised she was in trouble.

Pulled on Raiden's cheeks, "ow-ow-ow! No, Uncle! I gonna beat them up!"

"Raiden, these guys are definitely bad guys but I didn't teach you to be rude in public." He bowed to the butcher that only expressed a thankful smile, "Raiden, let's go have a talk. Okay?"

Naruto pointed behind a plastic plant that would provide little to no privacy, "behind there." Sakura started to laugh into Yamato back, but the girl believed that it was a suitable place to have a serious conversation and actually followed the would be Hokage behind it.

"That guy is bad," she shouted pointing to Sasuke as if he couldn't see her.

"I know."

"Why are you protecting him, didn't he steal something from you."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"You're not gonna get mad?"

Shizune lingered in the barbecue shop for a bit, watching Naruto interact with the small girl, and then left suddenly when she decided that Raiden was in good hands. "Despite how much of an asshole he is, he's my husband now..."

"You got married!" They were in clear view, and Sasuke despite trying not to listen was listening in. Sakura had ordered the chicken because it was such a favourite and took her husband to order some more food. "To which one, the fish face or the evil guy." Yamato stifled a laugh, as he walked out the door.

"Evil guy."

"But he's evil!"

"Yeah, he's evil." Naruto noted.

"And he stole that thing."

Sasuke really wanted to walk over at this point.

"Yep." Naruto agreed.

Raiden was blown out of the water.

"You have a big heart!" She was all excited now, bouncing up and down. "This big! Gowahhhhh!!!" She stretched her arms with pretend tension.

"Gowaaaahhhh!!!" Naruto stretched his arms in pretend tension.

Hoshino wanted to join in because it sounded fun. He hated being an Uchiha sometimes. But he really liked Naruto, he was kinda glad that his dad snatched Naruto away.

Naruto seemed like an honest guy, one that would never lie to kids.

Naruto rubbed his nose, his legs tired from kneeling. "Do you know why it's big?"

"Because I let people in my heart, people like you and Sasuke."

Sasuke really had to turn away now.

"It must be really big," she whispered.

Naruto stretched his arms. "It's really heavy. Gowaaahhhhh!!!"

"GOWAHHHHH!!!" She copy-catted.

She paused.

"Are you going to have a baby like daddy?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, but Jiraya's daughter didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know."

She made a grossed out face. "It sounds hard."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Did you marry Sasuke because Orochimaru was a bad guy?"

Naruto's eye widened. "Who told you that name?"

"Neji."

"I'll kill him."

She waved her hand, as if saying, nah.

"He has a baby? He told me about it."

"Then I won't kill him." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Mommy came too. He looked sad, he said, 'people were gonna be mean to me because I'm Orochimaru's daughter.' But I don't want you or daddy to run away anymore because of me." They had been running around all this time until they found the real Kabuto and killed him.

Even then there were times if he wondered if Kabuto was really dead. That guy seemed to come back with vengeance. "Daddy already got sick because he had me... Let's buy a house in this town and if people come, me and you are gonna beat them up. "Right."

Her hands were shaking now, as she held Naruto's. "Naruto can't live with us, right?"

"I have to live with Sasuke now, but you can come over anytime you want." There was no reasoning now, she was going to either have a fit or cry.

"I hate Sasuke more now," she hissed angrily, "even if he's a bishounen."

"Who taught you that word?"

"Mommy."

Jiraya? "Oh, that's okay then."

"Are you really gonna go away?"

Naruto didn't know if he could answer that in the best way, so he answered honestly.

"Yeah, but I'll still be around." But that didn't mean crap, she had spent her entire life with Naruto. They slept in the same bed, ate the same food, used the same shampoo and now he was going away.

He was going away and living with stupid, ugly Sasuke Uchiha and stupid kid and it wasn't fair.

"Un." She tried not to cry, but it was already too late.

Naruto looked down, not able to meet Raiden's eyes. "Don't cry. I'm gonna cry too."

"Then cry, stupid head," she said through sobs. Fat tears rolling down her face.

"Fine," he complied.

---

Hoshino couldn't imagine being separated from his father, he already lived apart from his mother. But he never hated his father for it, his body was already used to it.

When the pair came back, their eyes were blurry and red from crying. Naruto held his daughters hand, and Hoshino felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. He grabbed Naruto's other hand in response.

The two children looked at each other, staring the other down.

The two nodded and shook hands.

From now own they would share Naruto.

"Sasuke, what just happened?" Sasuke just smiled and lead the way out.

"The food is going to be delivered, so we should hurry home. The guests are going to arriving soon. Sakura said she and Yamato would go and set up the decorations and let people in."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "how many people, exactly, did you invite."

---

-

Sai clapped as soon as he saw the new Uchiha's face.

clap

"UCH-CHI-HA!" clap

"UCH-CHI-HA!" clap

"UCH-CHI-HA!" clap

Soon the crowd of familiar faces and not so familiar faces were chanting in sync, "UCH-CHI-HA!" clap

There was a FUCKING ice sculpture for crying out loud.

"Testing. Testing. Ahem." He could hear Kakashi's voice, but he couldn't see where he was, when he did he would murder him. "Introducing, the newly wedded Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha."

"UCH-CHI-HAAAAAA!" The "haaaaaaaa" sound seemed to go on forever in Naruto's ears.

Even Raiden and Hoshino were clapping and laughing, carried away with the crowd. "Guwah ha ha."

The loud burst of laughter, flashing of cameras and streams of confetti flying through the air and musicians and children running about and cheering covered up Naruto's scream of "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUUUU!!!!"

Without warning Sasuke picked Naruto up bride style, the crowd burst into happy cheers. All Naruto could do was hold on as Hoshino and Raiden chased them, throwing flowers they had received from someone in the crowd. Everyone else was throwing confetti at the pair, he even saw Lee and Gaara for a second. Lee and Gaara and their son, and some of the Sand people, and some people from the Wave Country.

It was insane, how did news spread so fast. Sakura and Yamato threw confetti that hit Naruto in the eye, but he quickly recovered, more surprised at the amount of people he knew came.

"When I said there was no party, I didn't mean you had to throw me one."

Sasuke smiled, the ninjas packed the inside of the house, but the only people who seemed to be upstairs was Kakashi and a smiling boy who looked like a small Kakashi. Sasuke carried him straight to the living room where Tsunade and Jiraya were resting and plopping Naruto onto a seat.

"My arms," Sasuke hissed.

"You married me, I'm only going to get fatter."

Sasuke smiled again, making a thousand camera's go off at once. Naruto had to cover his face from the flashing until Sasuke asked the press to stop.

Jiraya was resting in a chair, he looked over at Naruto and nodded.

"No hard feelings," was all the aged man said.

Naruto understood. They would probably have plenty if time to converse over the details of their capture but they both were tired and both responsible for the demise of the other's bachelorhood.

They could only laugh at the other now and look forward at the future they would have in Konoha from now on.

Jiraya was getting on in age now and he had to return to Konoha, despite the fear he had for his daughter Raiden. But she was a thick skinned girl, and he knew that Naruto would fight tooth and nail to protect her if he had to, even if it meant turning against his now husband.

"Congratulations, Sasuke and Naruto. As Sasuke's jounin teacher, I'd like to say he's grown from a brat to a real man." Kakashi continued on the mike, "I believe it's time for Sasuke to make a rousing speech being the Hokage he is." Naruto choked on the bitter words, and Sasuke gave him a sorrowful look. "So everyone, listen, or you'll miss out."

He took the mike, in hand, looking Naruto. Naruto looked at him pleading with his eyes not to say something, but the crowd urged him out chanting his clan's name.

"Sometimes people don't realise they love some one until they leave town one day," some people laughed, "sometimes people don't realise how much someone loves them despite the volumes of their contributions, the loudness of their voice, the sincerity of their actions." Naruto felt like disappearing, but it would do no good here. Everything was being hung out to dry.

"When I became Hokage... Naruto said, 'you'll make a fine Hokage.'

"Even though everyone knows that he wanted to be Hokage more than I did."

The crowd went silent, Raiden watched Naruto's reaction but she saw Naruto was staring at Sasuke as if he was the only person in the world.

"He didn't get mad." Sasuke looked back, nobody else existed.

Only them.

Naruto didn't even breathe.

"Naruto was very supportive, you can say in truth he was the real Hokage for my first year... He taught me how not to lose my temper, how to sign a truce. I wondered why I was chosen instead, at times I wish I hadn't been chosen.

"And then I found out, after Naruto left, that he had asked Tsunade to choose me instead of him. Even though I didn't deserve it, didn't deserve anything. He asked that I have a second chance, because I needed to gain the respect I had lost in betraying Konoha." Naruto was feeling light-headed, Sasuke was really spilling his guts. "I did some good things, I did some bad things. I had a son. Hoshino.

"Naruto..." He fumbled, "I remembered, even though he had left, he supported me until the end. Until the end, when he hated my existence black and blue, and left Konoha."

The crowds shifted, listening to every word.

"I wondered where he went, what he did, but I never called him back...

"Even though he was always chasing me and trying to bring me home.

"I was the reason he left.

"I wanted to see Naruto every day, and waited until he came back... For... years." Sasuke confessed.

Some of the girls sighed at the though of the Uchiha longing for his forbidden lover by a window. Kakashi laughed knowing the reality.

"Everyday, I worked hard to regain face. I made friends with everyone, and learned to love Konoha the way Naruto had. I thought, if I loved it enough and changed my ways Naruto would come back.

"After our team mate Sakura got married, I realised...

"Behind every good man, there is a good woman.

"And standing behind me and supporting me all this time, was Naruto. And I realised... Naruto is really strong and really brave. And giving.

"We decided the... Sakura and I..." Sakura nodded, urging Sasuke on. "If Naruto walked back into the gates of Konoha, he would never leave. She decided, I would marry him right then and there and that would be the end of it."

Naruto made a face, Sakura decided Sasuke was going to marry him?

Sasuke didn't even plan it.

He wondered about the depth of Sasuke's love.

"Naruto would probably get mad if I made him Hokage, I could make him Hokage right now... That would really do it. He would murder me, while saying:"

Sasuke imitated Naruto's voice, "don't pity me you bastard!"

Naruto sputtered... It was going on for too long, was Kakashi videotaping it? Hoshino was laughing!?

"So Sakura reasoned to make him the Hokage's wife. Everyone knew the real ruler in a relationship was the wife and I could spend an lifetime apologising to him and spoiling him. That way Naruto could live off the fame I inherited from him and even though it wouldn't be the same... I wanted to make it up to him.

"And it sounded like a good idea. So I apologise if this entire wedding is my Uchiha way of saying sorry--" He looked over his shoulder, "Naruto."

Naruto folded his arms, he wanted to yell his head off. He was already so red he could die, but he knew Sasuke couldn't be more embarrassed.

But Sasuke was so pokerfaced.

"Naruto. I might not live long being married to you, but will you let me make it up to you." He looked at Naruto with those sincere eyes that he had every time they had sex.

"I'll definitely kill you, Sasuke." Naruto finally spoke, "for not being honest with me."

He stumbled on, his voice rising.

"What did I really expect from you, KUSO. And you told him that I..." He turned to Tsunade who accepted it all, humbly... He rose pointing at Sasuke a better target of his rage, Sasuke prepared for the words of his death sentence.

"You..." Naruto diverted his eyes at the last second. "You better spend the rest of your life making me happy..." Naruto added, "if it makes you happy. And friends... Only want to make each other happy. RIGHT!"

Naruto waited for Sasuke's response.

"But we're lovers."

The entire room burst into cheers, all the leftover confetti was being thrown. The children just looked at each other trying to figure out what 'lover' meant.

Kakashi stole the mike from Sasuke, "I hope you enjoyed the show. A round of applause," the applause rained in from each corner of the house.

Naruto nearly fainted and was caught by Sasuke, who was congratulated by more well wishers. "I hope you all enjoy the last minute food and the last minute celebration, the doors will close at 11pm because we are dealing with Newlyweds, so please make haste and enjoy the feast."

----

The party, much to his relief, was over.

"I named my child Sake, after what we were drinking when he was conceived." Naruto almost spit out his tea, really, there were children here. Raiden seemed to be getting on with Tsunade and Jiraya was nodding along in the private conversation, book in hand. The Sake in question was having a very thorough conversation with Yamato about ghosts. "Really, Kakashi, you're so old, you shouldn't drink so much. Ayyaaa." Sai put his hand on his cheek in a mock blush, Kakashi moving on in on his wife, as if he were a teenager.

Shikamaru poured Naruto's cup full again, "really, if I were you I would have died of embarrassment."

Hoshino was draped over Naruto, fast asleep. "Ah..."

"Don't say, 'ahh.' It was you who was talking, now everyone knows." Sasuke nodded, "are you drunk. Oi, Sasuke." He tried to see if Sasuke was drunk but he seemed together enough.

Sai looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"So... When will you be planning for a child, Naruto?" Sai asked happily.

Naruto looked nervous, and Sasuke started to be interested as well.

"I hope you get pregnant soon, then me, you and Shikamaru can be pregnancy buddies." Shikamaru kept trying to get Sai to shut up, but the illustrator was invincible. Sai continued on, "Then you see, then our children can be on the same gennin team."

"That's horrible, Sai." Neji said, shaking his head.

"What a formidable team," Kakashi laughed.

"Don't joke about that!" Shikamaru begged.

"Why is everyone getting pregnant?" Naruto finally asked, noticing a lot of people he greeted out the door were either married or pregnant.

Sakura swirled her glass of wine, "no more kids, here, thank you." Yamato nodded in agreement.

"To increase the population, within the next three years, if you have a child then you get a monthly allowance for the first twelve years, cuts to your taxes and privileges." Sasuke spoke, almost word for word, "or something like that. We have too much resources. We're exporting right now, but a lot is being wasted."

Naruto was surprised, he looked at Sasuke honestly. "You do a good job, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed, being tipsy and fumbled with his words. It meant a lot to be praised by Naruto.

"But you didn't answer the question, Naruto." Sakura would definitely have something to talk about to Ino tomorrow.

---

"Do you think anyone heard?" Naruto pushed his husband away, Sasuke was being greedy again and continued to grope Naruto ass. "I can hear Jiraya laughing."

Sasuke was on to more important things and was Naruto trying to deflect another round of sex. "Yes he heard and he's laughing at you."

Naruto looked horrified, he did not need that old pervert hounding him about having sex with Uchiha. He also didn't need to become material for Jiraya's books.

"I think everyone heard," those words only continued to make Naruto nervous. That mean Sai and Kakashi definately heard, and Neji was using byakugan and Sakura was listening with a clear glass, and that meant a lot of things that were very undesirable in Naruto's mind. That meant everyone heard Sasuke and him having sex. "Seriously, maybe only the kids didn't hear... Maybe Sake... That boy..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he never saw Sasuke attack a small boy so much in his entire life, but there was something about Sake he didn't trust. Maybe because he was always trying to look at his son's penis, or he was going to grow up to be a threat to the Uchiha family.

"Well, Sakura's in that room too," Naruto said, Sasuke could at least be comforted by knowing that. Tsunade and Jiraya seemed to talk to one another about things, they both were very old and very tired but seemed to have more energy than most gennin at times. Drinking off the remaining sake, he could hear Jiraya talking to Tsunade about his daughter in a happy voice.

"I guess."

Naruto felt Sasuke's body beside him. "We're really married, huh?"

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto, who rolled him off again.

"What?"

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, Sharringan swirling. "Do you want to carry my child?"

"Hm?" Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Sasuke continued on.

"Can I..." Sasuke asked, shyly... He moved on closer to Naruto. "May I get you pregnant?"

Jiraya just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Naruto frowned, pulling the sheets over his head. He wanted to forget that little detail.

He had no intention of having eight kids with Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto, I'm serious." Sasuke pried on, desperately. He had work tomorrow but he really wanted to know if it was okay. He didn't want Naruto to wake up one day and be surprized if Sasuke asked him if it was a good year to have a kid.

Naruto closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

-

---

TBC

-

Authors Note:

I have a mac, so when these chapters are done I let the mac read the fanfic back to me to correct word flow. But I cringe every time it calls Sasuke "Sas-Uke." Naruto is pronounced "Na-RUDE-doh." Sometimes the words mask themselves or I add in whole sentences/paragraphs, so if you catch a mistake don't be shy and tell me.

It's like the SIMS, "Frank really wants that baby/to be abducted by aliens." He keeps asking Naruto if he wants to have a kid, but Naruto... That's another story, another chapter, perhaps the next chapter. Sasuke wants to restore his clan badly, and I've always imagined Sasuke and Sakura's kid to have pink hair.

Sasuke seems out if character when giving his speech, but he's actually very embarassed. I was too lazy to write about the party, but yeah. I hope I haven't lost a few of you.

WHAT A ROUSING CHAPTER!

So please review as always, I like to see your input. I got some mixed reviews, one person said they felt faint. Ummm... As always, read and review. ENJOY!

-

---

-

**Omake**

"Uchiha."

When he walked down the stairs that morning, he locked eyes with Sai. He hadn't expected to see his former team mate walking around his house so early in the morning, but when he did, he sorely regretted it.

clap

"UCH-CHI-HA!" And a clap of the hands, were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Naruto paled realising why he was cheering, he waved to hush the man but Sake had walked in and followed in his mother's footsteps. Now even Yamato, with those creepy eyes, was cheering along. He could hear in the distance, Jiraya join in from the living room.

"UCH-CHI-HA! UCH-CHI-HA! UCH-CHI-HA!" Now even Hoshino, who had walked in sternly from the kitchen had a serious face and was chanting along. Sakura had betrayed the new Uchiha, with a mischievous smile, joining in and adding a feminine voice along with Tsunade and Shizune.

Raiden looked thoroughly weirded out, but had joined in out of being part of the game. She saw the look on Naruto's face and soon became the loudest. "UCH-CHI-HA! UCH-CHI-HA! UCH-CHI-HA!"

He would never live this down. "UCH-CHI-HAAAAAA!" There was a thunderous storm of clapping, with bouts of 'wah ha ha ha' for good laughs and fun for the crowd.

Sasuke, dressed in his Hokage gear, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and waved to the crowds with his hand like a queen. He had to go to work now, but he could waste a minute being praised.

Naruto opened his mouth, quite angered.

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

-

**Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me?**  
_by Masked Lover_

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-

---

_Chapter Three_

---

It had been two months.

Two months.

Sasuke looked out the window at the high, blue sky. There were little birds flocking around on the snow, soon it would be February, it was still January and that meant that they had been married two months and a day.

Two months and a day.

"Hokage-sama..." Shizune called out to the dazed leader, his eyes were lidded as if he would fall asleep. Sasuke was never like that before Naruto came, something about Naruto made Sasuke calm. He still never made an expression besides boredom and anger, not because he was Hokage and he needed to be feared, but he was more relaxed looking and talkative. More than that he was Sasuke Uchiha and Uchiha had their secrets. His son Hoshino was like a mirror of his father, except pink... Pastel pink.

Hoshino had been seen a lot lately along side his new mother visiting Naruto's old teacher, Iruka, who still taught at the Academy or grocery shopping in the opened up Uchiha Area. Today, the trio were visiting the former Hokage and now Head of the Medical Department, Tsunade and Shizune's teacher.

At least that's what Naruto told him, he often lied because Sasuke was pushy.

Occasionally the new girl, what was her name, Raikage. Raideen. Raiden, would come around the Uchiha Compound and the two children would spar with Naruto's adult supervision. In the end, Raiden was a mellow, daddy's girl, and it didn't matter if it were her daddy, Naruto or Sasuke, she used her femininity to an advantage with any male.

Tsunade always spoke of Raiden in comparison to her mother or father, Raiden had been rather surprisingly clutchy towards the Godaime after the marriage of her foster father. "She has the cute face of a young Orochimaru," Tsunade once said, while divvying up medicine with Shizune and Sakura at the hospital. Sakura was more than surprised that there was a point that Orochimaru was cute. "And all of that man's charm." Her face then soured thinking of Jiraya, "and she's lucky she only has Jiraya's hair colour. A little girl that looked like Jiraya?"

There was a collective shudder that evening.

Jiraya's daughter had that delicate look to her that made her appear more elegant and lovely with each passing day. It was if an opposite reaction had occurred and the people adored her sensitivity and grace, many not seeing her being aggressive beside Naruto. Although, before her usual run of receiving candy and flowers from boys, was at her daily hospital visit, and for such a little girl she seemed like she propped her self up with a smile to be strong. Like Naruto, who she looked up to as a father figure.

Raiden was always in trouble because she always brought her mother something to the hospital each visit, but never flowers as the man seemed to not like them as much as concealed alcohol or porn provided by his favourite student. Which Jiraya got away with little reprimand, as he was recovering from surgery.

Sasuke didn't seem to hate the child, though the feelings were not mutual.

Something must have transpired between the two, but what?

Hoshino was visible in town with his new family. Sasuke too, seemed to be revitalised by his new spouse, working harder than ever before, but working less hours and going away on vacation less.

Sasuke was...

Well...

Sasuke, being a Hokage, always kept an eye out for trouble. Often times Sasuke hear the gossip of the villagers.

When ever they spoke about his wife coming around and he would "ditch work" and take a stroll. Shizune once walked in on the trio in the shopping district, Sasuke with his wife's, hand in his and kissing it. Then he would make sure his makeshift family was bundled up for the snow and "return to work."

It was no secret, Sasuke exerted more energy stalking his wife than actually working on paper work. More than half of his energy was spent stalking his wife, it was more energy consuming. Less than a quarter was used for actual work, as he was an experienced Hokage.

And Naruto was no dummy, so it was a difficult thing not to laugh at.

Shizune could imagine the stoic man making happy smiles and shy smiles with Naruto holding his hand.

The dark-haired beauty twisted in the thought, how romantic.

Naruto was adjusting to life in Konoha slowly, nervously and slowly greeting and meeting with lost friends. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had progressed well. Yesterday, Naruto had dropped off a special lunch during an important Kage's meet. Naruto had been so embarrassed, but every Kage was thoroughly impressed that Naruto Uzumaki was the ultra-energetic spouse of dark and gloomy Sasuke Uchiha.

And of course, with the press, the first news of the buzz was when Uchiha and Naruto would start having children.

That would really launch and double the child-rearing enthusiasm of the masses, no longer a women's only club. The phenomenon of Male Pregnancy was a bizarre and hidden secret of the families of Konoha. Each one had it's own dark secret behind it's procreation rituals. The success and birthing of children was a matter kept hush-hush, often in Caesarean section but it was not unheard of for some ancient families to rule for natural birth but it was mostly shrouded in mystery.

"Shizune!"

"Hai!" The timid looking Medic rushed to his order, bowing when she saw him. He was always dressed to impress, but he seemed a little preoccupied in medical history books as of late. Sasuke was poised at his desk as usual, his work complete as usual, his desk fit for an Uchiha.

As of late, he kept asking for information on the Forth from Tsunade, who in turn refused to provide it until he managed to offer her something of interest. After that, the information poured in and Sasuke seemed to be happy, despite his bored expression.

"Is Gaara in Konoha?" She looked at the Hokage oddly.

Why wouldn't he be, with the meeting of Kage's fresh yesterday.

"Hai."

"See if it's possible for him to join me for lunch today," Gaara usually stayed longer as his children were born in the Konoha Hospital and he was pretty close to his delivery date.

It was a strange sight. Gaara was so awkward with his large stomach, staying close to his dear Taijutsu master's back. Gai was always having a fit when Gaara was around because he caused his favourite student to stray. Especially while he was pregnant, it was a researched secret that the pregnancies Gaara had carried to date were well planned between the pair. Gaara was the usual seme unless Lee asked for a child then he considered until the child was conceived.

"Hai..." Gaara was always happy to get a free meal, his state had left him starving for Konoha food. Lee had become a Jounin instructor, but as of late... it had become a daily occurrence of that an aged Gai would be seen chasing former student for skipping school to treat Gaara to lunch. Gaara was more than happy to play innocent, getting away with as much murders as his psycho days and still his husband would spoil him rotten. Pregnant or not. "I believe Gaara has a doctors appointment today at 10:30AM, I'll arrange a lunch, providing he doesn't go into labour."

Sasuke looked at the sky.

"Two months and a day."

---

Gaara ate with gusto, polishing off the soup. He had to hand it to Sasuke, he knew how to eat. "I miss fish." He said sadly, picking up his knife and fork and cutting into a well-done steak. Sasuke nodded along happily, hoping to get his information. " I hope Lee doesn't get jealous, he usually takes me out to lunch."

"Blame it on me," Sasuke said not caring. "So tell me, why you and not Lee?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke, already knowing the meaning of this lunch.

"Naruto is probably on birth control," he answered, straight the the point.

Sasuke sputtered his food, birth control! Was Naruto some kind of teenaged girl.

"Why would Naruto be on birth control? I can obviously take care of the child, it's not like we're poor." Sasuke was really insulted, Gaara was a Kazekage and well-learned in his field of child-rearing. He was already on his second child so he would know more about the feeling of pregnant males and conceiving males.

"I managed to have a talk with Tsunade," Gaara continued, eyeing the menu for more meals. "Jiraya has multiple surgeries done on him because he gave birth," Sasuke knew about that too, but not the gravity of male pregnancy. He had seen the damage reports, there was something so unnatural about the pregnancy. The documented events and history of the said pregnancy, was nothing but surreal. The fact that Jiraya was able to survive at his age and with his mad doctor Kabuto assisting the birth of the girl who became Gama Sannin's daughter, Raiden, was a miracle and a blessing. "But who knows, you know. Naruto might not be... Maybe he's not able to have your kid either. Did you check?"

From the written confession, if Naruto had not intervened and had he not assisted beside Kabuto, both Jiraya and Raiden would be dead today. "It might be because he saw that, and I know he's able to have my child."

Was it the trauma of experiencing a male birth? It was three times as bad as a natural woman's birth and Caesarean section was a specialized family craft by physicians within the Hyuugas, and other families.

The Uchiha history books were not enough to explain the delicacy of the situation, even Sakura seemed to have great difficulty carrying and giving birth to the Uchiha heir and she was a woman. And a woman was able to become pregnant, naturally and easily in comparison to their male counter part. Which meant that Kakashi and Sai must have been trying slightly harder than their competitors, with a boost of Sai's young age.

"Sasuke, what I'm trying to say is men weren't meant to have babies. I thank the sky I am able to become pregnant, but this isn't a random occurrence." Gaara remembered what happened when Lee found out he couldn't have children like Neji and Shikamaru, but it was more natural that he wouldn't rather than he would. Male pregnancy was a phenomenon associated with advanced bloodlines. "Lee and I tried hard as pair to have a child, his body was completely unable to support a growing baby, so I've been carrying our children. Maybe you should try to get Naruto to fuck you and then you'll be able to carry a child yourself."

Sasuke nodded, "but Naruto doesn't like having sex without a condom when he's fucking me and we don't switch often. We've only done it twice," Sasuke sighed, "I really envy you Gaara, you and Lee can have sex any time you want."

Gaara place a hand on his swelling midsection, as he took a drink of juice. "Well, not so much as of late. Lee says we shouldn't have sex at all, even if I top." Gaara scowled and attacked his salad with a fork. "Bastard."

He had been pregnant for nine months with very little action in the last three, Gaara wondered if it was twins and he hoped so because he really didn't know how many more times he could go and have children with Lee. It took a long enough time to walk he lost hauling his own baby-incubating ass.

"I don't mind carrying our children... I just..." Sasuke faltered, he always thought that Naruto loved children.

"Have you talked to him yet? You should talk to him about having children before taking matters into your own hands, Sasuke."

"Of course." Sasuke though about it and other things. "Hey, do you know the story between Hyuuga and Nara? Neji always seemed the type to be pregnant."

"That's a difficult situation, those two are in." Gaara noted the pair, who were still unmarried for obvious reasons and Shikamaru seemed to care about being an unwed mother but couldn't bridge their worlds without being assassinated.

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, two advanced bloodlines..." He continued on, showing a simple diagram of the pair using sand. "From what Neji told me, when I first got pregnant, the Hyuuga bloodline is actually more susceptible of it's males getting pregnant. In Hyuuga tradition, it's actually an honour rather than a burden to carry a child for a main family member. The mortality rate is 70. It's a glorified Sepuku, if you died."

Trust the Hyuuga to give honour to death, "the problem lies with their curse seal and treatment of the branch family, hey are you listening?" Sasuke was actually impressed with the meal so far, but the pair being Kages in a star restaurant, he had as expected as much.

"Ah, those two..." Neji was a possessive man, the rumours of late was he had been barred from entering the Nara premises for fighting with the smaller family over knocking their son up.

"Shikamaru's pregnancy makes Neji's children exempt from the curse seal and wars between branch and main. Hey, Sasuke, can I order desert too?"

"Absolutely."

Lee walked in looking around the room. He noticed the pair of leaders eating a large lunch and took a seat with little or no fuss. Giving his wife a kiss on the cheek while the Kazekage was still eating, he then greeted the Hokage. "What makes you steal my wife away for lunch?"

Gaara swallowed, "he's trying to make a baby with Naruto."

"OHHHH!!!" Lee gave him a hearty thumbs up, "Good luck on your endeavours. So, what's for lunch guys?" Lee asked Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke gave his menu to the bouncy green man, it would look bad not to serve him too. "Anything you want," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"With the Uzumaki blood and Jinchūriki and you Uchiha blood and constant dedication, Naruto would have been pregnant on the first couple of tries."

---

Sasuke popped out of his shoes and put them away neatly.

"I'm home!" He called out to the household.

Hoshino was waiting in from of the door as he expected.

"Welcome home, father!"

"Welcome home, stupid face," Raiden said with a light kick.

"Where's your mother?" Sasuke asked, patting the boy of the head and ruining the girl's hair style.

"Which one?" Hoshino asked quizzically, Hoshino had problems covering up his expressions and feelings as of late, but then again so had Sasuke, too.

"You should call Naruto-Naruto," the girl chided the Uchiha head.

Naruto walked in then, apron with the Uchiha fan embroidered on. He often wore the same thing every day, but today he was wearing an orange T-shirt and white sweats, and was wiping his hands on his white apron. Naruto looked at his husband shyly as if he had something to say. He looked a lot like the Forth, but it was no surprise as the two were related, not that anyone was too aware of it. He had stumbled upon the fact in one of the books the Forth had his information recorded in.

"Ah! Sasuke! We're having chicken tonight!"

Sasuke smiled, "that's wonderful." He put away his cloak before Naruto could offer to put it away for him. Sasuke didn't want to be like the Uchiha head's before him, but he did like seeing Naruto's face when he came in the door. "How was your day?"

"We went out to see Iruka, and Iruka said we can come over anytime and then we went to see Gai and Gai said we can come over anytime we want and then we want to see Kiba and he let us play his dogs and then we came home and Hoshino and Raiden help me cook dinner and--" He looked at Sasuke, feeling embarrassed that he had run on for so long.

Sasuke was listening closely, in love with the sound of Naruto's voice. "Was it fun, kids?"

"Don't call me kid," Raiden pouted.

"Y-yeah, me too." Hoshino piped in. This surprised Sasuke, his son was growing up... Or following in Jiraya's daughter's footsteps and that was as equally bad.

"Well KIDS," Naruto laughed and the two turned, not having much of a problem when Naruto said it. "Are you guys gonna help me set the table?"

He looked down to his dear husband, who was upset at his lack of attention. "Sasuke! Go take a shower! Go!"

"I want to help too!" He fussed, pushing against Naruto, trying to get to the kitchen.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, "No you stink, go!"

"Fine..." Sasuke stomped up the stairs childishly, looking back to see if Naruto was paying attention to him.

"GO!"

"Fine..." He looked back one last time. "Will you join me?"

Sasuke bore a big smile, he enjoyed getting under Naruto's skin. Learning Naruto hated whenever Sasuke tried to get close to him, in helping out around the house and talking about their status as husband and wife in front of the children. Sasuke put his old clothes into the laundry basket, strutting around their bedroom half-naked with a towel swung around his hips looking for his boxers, grabbing Naruto's even though they were larger. He took his shower quickly, threw on more of Naruto's clothes.

In fact a near matching set to Naruto, seeing what he would say in response.

He pounded down the stairs, against his own nature just so he could hear Naruto yell:

"Sasuke, walk quietly! You're not an elephant!"

Naruto looked at the shiny, clean man. "What are you wearing--" Sasuke silenced Naruto with his lips.

"What you're wearing--" Naruto raised his eyebrows at the cheesiness, "because I can't be wearing you."

"SSHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke restored his cool, fatherly stance as if that's what Naruto wanted. Raising his chin up, and nodding his head mockingly at Naruto who really wanted to throw the copycat Hokage out the window angrily. "Go, we're waiting fo you."

Sasuke approached the Uchiha dining room, it was made smaller as Naruto put away the super large dining table for a smaller one in the storage room. Sasuke had been against it, but when Naruto mentioned how the large table was distancing the members of their family Naruto had to be the one to stop the Uchiha head from throwing said table out the window.

It was a banana yellow table, the children were already waiting for Sasuke. Talking about something, some jutsu. Hoshino was nodding away and Raiden did all the talking.

"Sorry, I was late." Sasuke responded, siting down at the table elegantly despite the light orange, oversized T-shirt and white Uchiha shorts.

"No, you're not!"

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke ignored.

"Hey don't ignore me, Itadakimasu." Raiden was eating with a fork, but Hoshino was eating with a pair of chopsticks and as usual they were fighting over each other's favourite foods but eating it off the other's plate.

Sasuke looked at the chicken.

They had chicken yesterday too.

He looked Naruto.

They had chicken all week.

"Naruto, I know I don't want to seem rude but you haven't served fish in a while."

Naruto's face turned a flushed pink, Raiden was fighting Hoshino over the same piece of meat and the two children seemed to be caught up in their own small world.

Naruto and Sasuke were in their own tiny world too.

"What do you mean? You hate chicken?!" Naruto hissed, shuffling nervously.

Sasuke covered his own tracks. "No, I love chicken! It's just that... We've been having it for a week. That's unusual too."

Sasuke had caught onto Naruto, taking a tomato off his spouses plate with a smile.

"Ano, can you keep it a secret for a little while longer." Naruto lowered his face to the the plate, it was delicious and he had surprised himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he held in they words he was going to say. "Is that so, huh?"

Naruto nodded quietly, eating his vegetables.

Sasuke's big smile made his entire face glow, and he looked at his vegetables. Poking them with interest. "I'm very, very happy, Naruto."

Hoshino looked at his father very calmly. "Father, Raiden has a kunai. Am I old enough to have one too!"

Naruto nudged his husband, laughing lowly. "He has a way with words."

"You gave you daughter a kunai?" Naruto looked like a cat caught in a trap, Sasuke on the other had looked like a cat with a fish. "Son, you can have ten!"

"What?!" Naruto paled being hit by a haze of nausea.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's spine. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, but from the fact he was rising from his seat Sasuke knew that something was not right.

"I'm just going to lie down on the couch, okay, Sasuke."

Sasuke's mind was whirling, he looked at the two children who were still eating.

He hoped the day that they would have to bring in the large table would be soon.

Sasuke just though up a great idea. "You two, are you ready for your assignment. It's a C-Rank Mission."

Hoshino grabbed his chest, a C Rank mission! Usually his father would send him off to do D-Rank Missions, he felt giggly inside.

"Me too right?"

"Of course. This is an important C Rank Mission." Hoshino nodded, Sasuke continued on, loud enough for the two children to hear. "But it has to be kept a secret, you cannot tell even Naruto."

"What type of mission is this?" Sasuke looked at the two children that seemed to be overjoyed that they were being seen as responsible.

"Your mission is to give a message to Gai-sensei!"

"We'll never find him!" Raiden gaped, that man was more energetic that Jackie's dad, Rock Lee!

"Can you not do this mission?" Sasuke gave the small girl a condescending look, knowing all her buttons. "Oh, it's just a Uchiha thing then. The talent of Gama-buuhhh--" Sasuke continued on, "Sannin Jiraya ends here."

Her punch not felt, although the Hokage his slight pain, allowed the little girl to fume instead of celebrate his victory.

"Guuuuu." She stared at the taller Hokage with a mean look.

Hoshino couldn't believe his eyes, Raiden was giving up!

"No! We have to do it, it's good training!" He thoughts running through his processor wildly, waving his arms in shock. "I can't do it without you, oneechan."

"Oneechan?"

She felt faint, she always wanted a brother but Jiraya was too old and sick to provide her with a sibling.

She laughed mockingly, "kukukuku--"

Sasuke felt the genetics of Orochimaru kicking in and overriding the Toad Sennin's. "Well, I have to look after my little brother. I can do it," she thought of the money, and halved it. It was pretty good. Sasuke actually paid his children when they did their mission right.

"That's why this is a special C-Rank Mission. Don't forget to pack up your things. This will be a one night mission."

"Will we have to bring a tent?"

"Maybe."

Raiden beamed, a tent! Maybe this would be fun.

---

Naruto eyes slid open to realizing his head was in Sasuke's lap.

The dark man was reading a book about pregnancy, he had a warm expression and look and kissed Naruto's head.

"Don't kiss my head, idiot." Naruto looked at the page and grimaced.

He wasn't too thrilled to be carrying the second in a long line of Uchiha's, but he had always wanted to have a child or two with someone he cared about.

But Sasuke was stupid and had stupid genes.

The house was so silent, all the sounds were gone.

"Where are the children?" Sasuke held his dobe in place, continued in his reading.

"I sent them on a C-Rank Mission."

"OH!" Naruto went against his natural self and continued to rely on Sasuke for warmth, "their first C-Rank mission, huh?"

Sasuke used to beg for C-Rank mission... Or more, threaten people for them.

He couldn't imagine being here, he touched his child that was growing inside of him. Naruto tried to keep everything under cover, only referencing Jiraya when he needed information. The day that he knew he was having a child, it felt like fireworks were going off inside of him. He just knew.

Soon he'd be huge like Gaara, but Gaara looked he was carrying twins. Even if he was carrying twins, it's not like Lee would stop doing back flips anyway. It was hilarious to see him manipulate Lee and Kankuro into buying him food. But it was even more hilarious to see Gaara eat it, he would always look both ways before taking every bite and more so because everyone was watching him. However like Lee, Sasuke wanted an army and if he wanted an army he better start having them on his own.

"How is it carrying my child?" Sasuke slid his hand where the child would grow out from, his own over Naruto's.

"Hard, Shikamaru and Sai make it look easy." There had been much toilet worshipping before breakfast. Foods usually didn't make him nauseous but today was an odd day. "You didn't even notice until now, are you stupid? But you go to work before I wake up, so it's to be expected."

"You have a chakra imbalance around your belly as it is," he wondered how he was going to hide this child from the press, because Sakura was a woman everyone had known and she was haunted from street to street. He would make sure that no one was to harass Naruto as much as Sakura. "Are you scared?"

"Yes." Naruto rose and sat up beside the Hokage. "But what happened to Jiraya won't happen to me, right?"

Naruto started untying his apron, but Sasuke retied the knots playfully.

"I'll make sure of it, but I can't be responsible for what happens to you from now until then," lowering Naruto down on the couch. "After all, you seem to fall into the hands of mad men often. Almost every night."

"An deceptive Hokage, a twenty-something Gennin at his mercy. What will you do, Naruto?"

"Play innocent and when he falls under my wiles, I'll grab him by the balls..." Naruto's hands were in the right place, and Sasuke wanted to half cheer and half shout something like, more to the left. Naruto straddled his would be villain and removed his T-shirt. "And take over the situation, I think you'd like that."

"I love you..."

"Ha ha ha."

"You're supposed to say I love you too."

"Are you going to make me?" Sasuke swooped his wife up and carried Naruto up the stairs, leaving the book behind.

---

"See, I told you Gai was hard to find."

The pair stood in front of their new friend's door and knocked on the wood.

There was a pair of active voices protesting and then the door swung open.

"Gaara, you should rest--"

Lee cringed at his husband's evil glare, that soon fell when he noticed their guests were a lot smaller than usual. Gaara peered over his belly to see the two children that waved to him. He envied Sasuke, his children so sweet and mild, unlike the hype green pair that he dealt with. And he was having more, what the world needed. More Rock Lee.

"Do you know where Gai-sensei his, Mr. Gaara-Jackie's-mom?" Hoshino asked, keeping Gaara's name as a full sentence. The Kazekage had heard the boy was slow, but he seemed bright in comparison to Jackie.

He winced feeling the babies move vigourously, "did you father send you on another mission, Hoshino..." He looked at the beautiful little girl beside him, "oh, and Raiden right. Oof."

Gaara sighed, wasn't this convenient. At least he had a reason to pawn Jackie off on Gai for a night.

"You're on a mission? Mom! Mom! Can I go too! Please? Please Mom? Can I go! Hoshino and Raiden are going on a mission!" Jackie was a insatiable, loud mouthed child who he often thought was the result of being impregnated by aliens.

Which would make Gai-sensei King Alien and Lee the Prince of Space Travel. "I know where Gai is! Can I?"

"I don't know son," Gaara mused, "can you?"

He loved messing with his son's mind. That's why he wanted to have children with Lee.

Jackie was stunned into silence.

Lee patted his son's head, "the answer is yes, son."

The tanuki bobbed his head, "okay, thanks dad. Don't worry, with me, it'll be a success!"

Gaara clutched his stomach feeling the beginning of his labour, he just prayed that it wouldn't happen when the children were still standing in front of him.

"Just stay over and stay at Gai's house... And stay there for the night. Lee, paper?" Lee looked at his husband not realising in 10 minutes he would be panicking. Soon the Taijutsu master brought forth a pen and paper and gave it to Gaara, who painfully wrote the note and shooed the boy away with the note.

"Bye, mom!" The boy was just a voice, long gone with the note.

Not that Gaara cared.

Lee waved happily, until he caught Gaara massaging the mound of his belly. "Gaara."

"Brother!" Temari and Kankuro looked up from the couch in the living room.

Gaara felt the dread build up within him.

Not due to the birth, but that Lee and Kankuro panicked terribly. The puppeteer master was already on his feet, but he had no clue what to do even though it wasn't the first time. Temari's hands were covering his mouth in shock, "are you in--"

"SSHHHH!" Gaara trembled to his husband that had turned as pale as a sheet, he met everyone's eyes. He was serious, and his sand was rising around his body as a result. "No everyone," he paused, "don't panic."

The contraction hit and he winced and the room exploded with chaos.

---

"Sasuke," Naruto leaned into Sasuke and felt the reaction slide through him like Kakashi's blade crying electricity. He drank the sighs and moans and Sasuke's face, taking it in his husband's cheeks in his hands, feeling the muscles in his face contracting when he moved against his beloved. "Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped the tanned hip, hissing, "you're so cruel," came the aching voice, "Na-ruto."

Naruto laughed in a lilting voice.

He complied graciously, to assist the drowning man in his relief.

"Now you know how I feel," the hands moved to Sasuke's chest to keep the man from rising, "no, no, no. I hate that Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke groaned, running his hand over Naruto's still flat stomach.

'Is that all you think about, Sasuke?' Naruto though with a sigh.

-

---

TBC

-

Author's Note:

THE AUTHOR IS TOO TIRED TO SAY SOMETHING WITTY! REVIEW REPLY! THE SPELLING IS ATTROCIOUS!

qhernadez07 - The pregnancy thing is complex, as I'm gonna make stuff up. Naruto go pregnant fast, I was originally gonna make Sasuke wait a year! But I got lazy.

Stalker-san - That's the most you're gonna get from me... And it was weak. Penis goes where? btw, I'm bad at grammar.

kitsunechibiko - This Sasuke is based off a Sasuke in a doujinshi, I believe it is called (somethingx2) Romanticon on the now defunct site that doesn't do doujinshi no more. Let us take a moment to remember that doujinshi... "RECEIVE MY MIOSIS!" Is all I remember anyway.

urufu-misora - More Kiba and Iruka and friends in the next chapter of Mahou no Kotoba.

And you 20 people on alert, I see you. See you at 2:20AM. Because I have guilt and cannot sleep. Jokes. eventhouitstru

**_Awesome_** is just a word, but when you **review** it becomes a meaning. And that _meaning_ is "I like you." But not love, I'm not into one night stands. And **REVIEW.**

-

---

-

**Omake:**

Shikamaru walked by the window.

He opened the the bag of chips and stuff a handful in his mouth.

'Shikamaru!' Neji yelled at his husband that seemed to be gloating his misfortune, he couldn't enter the premises without the Nara family's permission and even Shikamaru wasn't giving it. Shikamaru moved from eating the bag of chips to eating a chocolate bar, he read Neji's lips with a smile. "No! Don't feed the baby that!"

"I love you," Shikmaru mouthed, waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

_-_

**Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me**  
_by Masked Lover_

_-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_-_

_Crap, is... Argh._

_---_

_Chapter Four_

_---_

Naruto slept soundlessly on the bed that had less free surface space when he shared it with Sasuke. Instinctively, his body pulled away from the awake Uchiha, searching for privacy from the prying red eyes.

There was a silent calm in Naruto... Despite his sudden marriage to the illustrious Sasuke Uchiha. Less noise and resistance than the old Naruto would have produced. The Naruto from his memories would have kicked his feet and screamed and cried when Sasuke penetrated his virgin body.

The new Naruto was more than what Sasuke was accustomed to, he was used to having Naruto tell him he was mad and it was strenuous for Sasuke to search out reasons why Naruto was suddenly shy and secretive. Something that would have never been a problem before.

But of course, before there were never children.

Sasuke noted how effected most children were effected by their guardian's behaviour, especially a stranger walking around the Uchiha Compound would be scrutinised by their small eyes and watched.

The former Uzumaki was somewhat distant when talking about his pregnancy, which he had always be resistant towards before but Sasuke was hoping that Naruto would be excited, so at least the expectant father could be taken along with the festivity. Sasuke sighed.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and his hand fell back to his chest, pulling the sheet over his body.

Sasuke looked over the form of his wife, if Naruto was to be called something so frail like that.

Naruto being his wife... It felt odd.

Naruto was a shining hero that smelt of sunshine of honey rather than the Uchiha's scent of lavender and ocean breeze.

Naruto was more of a hero than he thought he was, and braver still for agreeing to continue being with Sasuke, sleeping with him, even to bear his child.

Something about Sasuke had become calm and loving when lying beside Naruto.

That something was growing every day as Sasuke watched on, infatuated by every movement and sound the sleeping beauty made. Soon Naruto would have a child, and that silence would be shattered but he planned to take more time off than he did with Hoshino.

Hoshino was an adoring baby, and quite good for a small child that Sasuke literarily hauled to Kages meeting and work until he reached an age which he could be happily left at home.

There was no smile on Sasuke's face as he picked up another book on pregnancy, the Uchiha had decided being the perfect parent was his next hobby but he knew of his own history of pretty neglectful of the child he already had.

Letting the child's probable fate rest on Gai's return that evening.

Naruto seemed to outright hate the Uchiha family style of raising children and he often found the smell of icing and gingerbread on Hoshino's hand masking the lavender base. Naruto made it his duty to make sure that Hoshino was loved and cared for as much as he cared for Raiden. Raiden was got along with Hoshino and was more than happy to let Sasuke know that she loathed him immensely. Raiden was a sweet girl to Hoshino, so Sasuke held in his complaints.

He flipped the pages, to the parts that he had skipped when Sakura was pregnant.

Sakura had fallen out of love with the Uchiha during in his pregnancy and he had lost the opportunity to experience being with a pregnant woman (which he was grateful for) and his once fiancee.

Yamato was very grateful to the Uchiha head for doing so, having claimed Sakura and the pair allowed the Uchiha to take custody of Sakura's son.

Not that Sakura was a bad mother, her priorities were with the medical team and not raising children and Sasuke respected that. And she did take time to see Hoshino, but the boy was so distant from his own maternal mother and closer to his step-mot her, he could see the lines of worry gather of her face when he passed by her that she would be replaced even though Naruto wasn't like that.

Naruto was Naruto and Sasuke was Sasuke.

Everyone in the village had to admit that the pair made a magical couple, almost never falling down and tossing the other to new heights.

Sasuke being ultra-handsome and Naruto being masculine, dependable ninja and a model citizen and nurturing mother. Everyone watched them as if they were tall statues to be admired, giving them little privacy outside their large estate.

It was all more than he could ask for, Naruto was sweet, and gentle and treated Sasuke lovingly, being more gruff and rough looking then the sensual, sexy Uchiha.

Sasuke had trouble maintaining his composure, married to a sweet and loving step-mot her to his son, Hoshino. And now Sasuke was somewhat father to whining Orochimaru look-alike which was probably the only downside but he was at fault more than the Sannin's daughter.

The only major problem in his life was that Raiden hated him and the stoic Hokage really wished that he hadn't told the girl Santa wasn't real and it was really Naruto.

"Sasuke," the fluttering blue eyes looked up at the book, "you shouldn't read in the dark." Sasuke's expression was as loveless in the pale lemon light. He could smell the faint scent of his favourite soap on Sasuke's chest. Buttermilk with honey.

Sasuke flipped the page, maybe he could be there when the child was born too, but it looked like Naruto would have final say in that.

"Hmm..." He looked down at Naruto who looked up his with tired eyes.

Sasuke's arm reached over, the tips of his digits brushing back Naruto's hair.

"You're going to lose your eyesight," came his hoarse voice. "Turn on the light."

Sasuke obeyed, and Naruto noticed yet another pregnancy book in his hands.

Naruto felt that weird feeling he had been having, his own insecurity and uncertainty, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He felt Sasuke drop the book off the side of the bed, make a sound, and then shut off the light again.

His body shifted closer to Naruto, wrapping an arm around Naruto protectively.

"Eight," Naruto mumbled, with an insecure voice that made Uchiha an octopus, wrapping his arms and brushing his black spikes into Naruto's blonde mussled hair. "Do Raiden and Hoshino count?"

"Absolutely."

Sasuke responded without hesitation, Naruto pressed his face against Sasuke's beating heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, and don't cry."

But Naruto couldn't help it.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

There was a soft sobbing that could be heard in the darkness, that Sasuke tried to cover up by embracing the sound. Perhaps next time the answer would be pried from Naruto's mouth.

Maybe.

_---_

Jackie was a darling child, born to the arms of Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee, a Konoha Jounin. His energy was enviable, youth burning like a newspaper factory on fire. He bore Gaara's red hair, and a Lee smile and the posture of Gai-sensei. His green body suit was similar to his father's, only he wore a daring, flamboyant red-passion pink jacket. In the dwindling snow he looked like a christmas tree with a splash of red.

Just... Not bright.

So he and Hoshino were good friends, if not the best. Hoshino, a promising young man, his Uchiha breeding overshadowing his pink hair. With a name like Uchiha, no one would ever know that the young boy didn't know the difference between a ounce and a pound, but it didn't matter because soon he would harness the powers and gain a menacing stance to convince a well educated man both were used to measure candy.

Leading the way, was the child of two of the legendary Sannin, people say that women are four years older mentally, then men and it applied to the young, white haired girl.

The streets were still full of close-knit families and rambunctious sellers. Closing time was in a few hours, therefore Raiden suggested after they left Jackie's house, they pass through for snacks, just in case. Which all three agreed on wholeheartedly. They stood at the stall and looked at the selection, Hoshino bought a tiny package of snack cakes, a guilty look on his face. Both Raiden and Jackie didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so their selection ended up being mostly dried fruit and juice.

"Oh, it's Hoshino." Shikamaru looked up from the chocolate bar he was buying. It was Chouji's recommendation. The boy responded, facelessly dipped his body in a small bow.

"Shikamaru!" Raiden bounced beside the little boy and waved cutely. "And Jackie's here too! We're on a mission!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but snicker at the obliviousness of the children, Naruto was acting oddly and he couldn't help but wondered if he took Sai's words seriously that night. Sai was a pushy man when it came to talking about having children and Kakashi had no restraint in telling them how babies were made. Sometimes, accidents happen, but there were times Shikamaru wished he had waited a year before having his children. The Jounin really didn't want to squash the children's dreams of being taken seriously as Sasuke's parenting strategies were selfish and to gain free time to do as he pleased.

The children seemed powered up and adamant at located what ever their target is.

Hoshino looked up at the tall man, who surveyed the scene. Hoshino carried his snacks in his right hand and something that looked like a tent in the other.

"We're looking for someone," when the target was Shikamaru once a long time ago, Hoshino was smaller and could barely say his name.

Shikataro. That was what Hoshino called him. And then fell over, being top heavy. Luckily the missions were, during that young age, in the main building with Jounin, Chuunin and Gennin running around.

Hoshino had infiltrated the Jounin office with Neji's assistance in opening the door, the couple spent that night teaching the clever boy how to bake a cake.

That was probably when Neji started getting ideas about having a baby or two, he smiled at the though of the Branch family head fumbling with a baby in his hands. Neji hated the fact that he was feeding his baby nothing but junk food, but pregnancy was something to be celebrated and embraced, as Gaara would say when he ate his snacks.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked for, but with Jackie, it was probably Gai.

"Gai-sensei." Bingo, Shikamaru enjoyed the small victory.

The adult tried to remember the last mission Gai had been on. "I think he's off on a mission, but he should be back tonight. But he lives next door to Iruka, so you can hang out with Iruka-sensei until then."

"IRUKA!" The man was the same as a dolphin to the children, a bringer of happiness and joy. "Is it okay?"

Iruka lived alone and mostly kept to himself, there was no signs that the man was lonely but there was no signs of anything else. "I think Iruka would like that."

Hoshino liked Iruka almost at a fanatical state and was often seen outright stalking the older man in broad daylight, Iruka seemed oblivious to the fact as well. Where Hoshino's favouritism came from was something of much debate, but it could be attributed to Iruka's kindness towards all children. Hoshino looked at the middle of Shikamaru and decided to ask. "Hey, I heard from dad you're gonna have a baby."

"Hm?" Shikamaru covered the area of Hoshino's gaze.

"Where do babies come from?" Hoshino asked. Raiden gaped, and then shut her mouth very tight.

The adult though for a gap of time, until the words came to him but he couldn't say them to Sasuke Uchiha's child. That was probably a later part of the Uchiha education regime, and he dared not to tread into those shark infested waters.

"They come from mothers." Raiden lied.

Hoshino's mouth gaped, "Really?!"

He didn't know how well the Uchiha sexual education was, but he thought it was sparse. Raiden seemed to be slightly surprised by the reaction, but said nothing.

Hoshino turned back to the tall adult. "So how do you know that you're a mom or not?"

Shikamaru decided to follow in Raiden's steps. "Well, you start feeling strange. This is difficult, hmm... You go to the doctor's and he or she tells you."

"Oh! Then your stomach starts to grow big right?" Hoshino linked his fingers as one would after a large meal and then pulled his hand out, using his arms as a round hoop, symbolising the pregnancy of a woman. "Like POOM!"

_'Like poom?' _He felt bad for Hoshino, like most people did, as the boy had very little expression due to being an Uchiha but a dramatic voice to suffice. Hopefully, the girls would leave the boy alone, but he knew that when he reached the age of requirement the males would be after the bubbly boy later, if not sooner. Half of the recent births were being planned around the ages of Hoshino's generation, and the probability of Naruto's pregnancies. "Not that fast, it takes around 9 months."

"That's almost a year!" Hoshino reacted moving his hands, with the plain face of his. Shikamaru had around a little less then six months, his kid might be born before then. And his parents were more than glad to be expecting a next generation to the Nara family, though they bemoaned the unmarried status of their son

"Really..." Jackie tried to wrap his head around the idea, but couldn't even fathom it. Come to think of it, his parents were talking about him getting a brother or sister soon, but he kept checking the mail and postal office and they just laughed at him and told him to check home every time.

His mom also had a big stomach too.

"EHHH??!! Does that mean my mom is having a baby?"

Raiden sighed, she was glad that she had an over protective father like Jiraya, who more than noticed the parade of boys after his little girl. Soon her father would be back on his feet, something she had never experienced of seen before. At times like this, seeing Hoshino and Jackie, he wondered what he could possibly do.

"What's all the commotion!" Came a silky voice that could only belong to one boy in the entire village. The only boy who kissed the children and made them cry.

"EW! It's HATAKE SAKE!" Raiden nearly dodged his embrace and kiss but she was caught and felt the kiss on the palm of her hand. "No!" She pushed him away and he went for Hoshino who was too Uchiha for kisses and demonstrated his prowess with the Katon: G®≠kaky®± no Jutsu, something that he hadn't mastered yet as his flames were oddly sakura pink and white.

Not wanting a mouth full of fire, he didn't bother turning to Jackie. Still remembering the boy's father who didn't even resist teaching him a lesson in the responsibilities of youth.

Children, Shikamaru just watched over the little people playing out their own dramas.

"Don't the three of you look cute-cute. One day, one of you is going to be my wife, so you better start learning how to cook barbecue eel because it's my favourite dish." Hoshino made a note to never learn how to cook barbecue eel. He hated the stupid boy, Sake and hoped he would go away soon.

The flames from his mouth died, but he covered his hand over his mouth so that the young Sake couldn't kiss him. "So who do I want... Do I want strong children," his eyes falling upon the strong Jackie, "or do I want to become the head of the Uchiha household and make babies all day," he moved over to Hoshino whose clasped mouth steaming grey smoke. "Or do I want big breasts?" He looked over at the heir of Orochimaru who recoiled, he hands cupping her non-existent chest. "Or can I have all of you?"

"NOO!" The three called out in unison.

"I don't have breasts yet stupid!" Raiden was almost in tears.

"You'll have to get through my fists first, Hatake!" Jackie struck am a taijutsu pose.

"I don't know how to make babies yet!" Hoshino cried out, much to the surprise of his colleagues. He really was crying, and it was the most emotion that Shikamaru had seen on the boy. "Go away! Stupid! Hatake is stupid! Stupid Hatake! Stupid!

"Nobody wants to marry you, Sake!" Hoshino cried out, swinging his arms in the air.

Sake mocking clenched his heart in fake heartbreak.

Shikamaru watched on, recording the scene before him in his memories. For now, he was more interested in the drama unfolding in their young lives at the moment then the one in his own. Later he could wonder of his own unmarried state.

That would work out in itself soon, as he recognised the longing expression on Neji's face.

Nara Neji. Shikamaru knew that Neji was settling with the sound, he also got the feeling that the Hyuuga Branch leader liked the rhyme. But his duties, if he left then there would be no one to care for his Branch members... But Neji was allowed to be selfish, and the Branch was also assisting Neji's desire by persuading their leader to leave.

Hoshino was young, but he would soon be the leader of the restored Uchiha family. That crying boy would lose all his emotions and take his father's place with little complaint. Hatake Sake was wise for his young age and looked over the Uchiha heir with stride, almost becoming a secret guardian for the young boy. Sake himself was a lot like Kakashi, using his father's comedic act to cover up his scarf covered face, much like Hoshino did.

Shikamaru surveyed the scene, he hated Neji's sense of duty.

Raiden and Jackie were throwing snowballs and Sake and Hoshino was blowing wispy flames out of his mouth. The four seemed to be having fun.

Shikamaru rested his hand on his stomach and walked home the long way, past the Hyuuga compound, on his way back home.

_---_

Jiraya tried to kill himself under the pillow, the sounds were bringing back memories of his own awful pregnancy.

Being on that dirt floor, in a ball, hoping he would die. He was in critical care, but he felt a lot healthier since Raiden had been visiting him.

Raiden was a good kid and Jiraya was glad to see her grow up to be the age she was, but she gave him the hardest time of his life when she came into the world and then never gave him problems again.

He hated hearing the hiss of Gaara's voice, breathing techniques that no one taught him when he was having his child, the grinding of a hand on a rail.

It was unnerving.

"Can you be more quiet."

"I wish."

Gaara had thrown off the trio of wailing attendants and hid in the room in which the former pregnant man was trying to rest. The birth seemed to escalate and become more and more urgent with each hour.

"Don't call the doctor," Gaara threatened, he hated being touched in labour which caused much grief for his family that raced by the room again, treading quietly. Gaara clasped his belly, that was grinding in pain.

Jiraya pulled the fluffy pillow from his face and pushed it under his aching back again.

"Don't dream of it," he added with a rude tone, "I ended up in this hospital because I gave birth in a bad condition. But you'll hold it together being a young-Gah!"

He winced hearing the sounds of childbirth, he could see the shadow of the red headed Kazekage in that odd position trying to rid his body of the pain.

"I gave birth to my first son alone," Gaara looked to that memory hazily, it was a bit cruel to do this to a man like Jiraya that experienced life threatening injuries due to having his daughter. "But my husband was... Meddling. Ah-shit."

The room fell silent, then there was a sound of struggling and then the Kazekage began to stream profanities from his mouth that Jiraya noted to copy if he could remember.

The small mewls of the child penetrated the room, Jiraya fell back into his pillow. The tension was cut, and the room became hospitable again.

"Congratulations." There was a deep groan of a misery as Gaara fumbled with his baby, trying to wrap the stained child. "What's wrong?"

"Twins." Gaara rasped, his face looking over the figure of a man that was drinking sake from the bottle. "You're going to give me a bottle of that after, righ/"

"Of course," Jiraya added, taking another swig.

He really missed his daughter right now.

_---_

The boy sat rigid.

The Hyuuga head was sprawled, an unpleasant sight to the young boy as her body was boyish and displeasing.

"What do you think of Hoshino Uchiha?" The Hyuuga heir looked at his cup of tea, much like the tea, Hoshino was mild and refreshing with a subtle flavour underlying the taste. The room was dark and regal, the wood a deep brown and the world was cut and shaped into a pristine palace of asian sensibility.

"He is an adorable boy," he felt the flavour leave his mouth. The hot tea was to the lady Hyuuga's preference, scalding. "Mother."

The words that left his mouth scalded him.

The seven teapots that sat on the table were the objects of Hanabi's affections, she drank from the spout, greedily.

He was not deaf and not much escaped his gaze, but he saw very little profit in joining the Uchiha to the Hyuuga. He set his cup on it's resting place and folded his hands on his lap, "Are you thinking that I should wed him? I don't see any benefits."

His mother let out a cruel and rumbling laughter that almost caused his spine to straighten in a more vertical line... If that was humanly possible.

"Don't be stupid..." Hanabi set her glass down, pulling his cloth over her breasts as politely as possible. The woman... It wouldn't matter if she was naked and her legs were sprawled open, no one would dare look at her or approach her. The little boy felt Hanabi raise his chin up, his eyes rising to meet the woman he despised, "like your mother."

"Yes, mother."

Her hand was clasped around his throat and he could say no more words before he was thrown across the room.

The boy rolled into the door and rose up like a puppet. A true heir.

She pointed at him, her kimono splitting oven and her bare breast bursting from the cloth like a bean in a pod.

"Get out," she pulled her lover over her body like a shawl, it made the boy feel cold as she watched his guardian wrap the lover around her pale body.

He almost pitied the lover of the week, walking out of the sliding door. The vomit filled his mouth, and he swallowed it down.

They always ended up face down on his floor, decapitated.

He awaited the day his mother would return and then she would kill everyone, he was sure of it.

Just like Itachi Uchiha, his hero.

_---_

Neji pressed his hand against his forehead, palm against his cursed symbol. "And then he proposed."

Chouji stuffed more of his chips that Neji had bribed him with into his large mouth, in a nonchalant manner. "Well, I think it's funny. You should marry him."

"I was asking for advice!"

Chouji munched on, "Sounds like you're afraid of commitment."

"Commitment..." He hissed, he thought about Shikamaru having to raise his child by himself. It was not uncommon, single parent families. But he didn't want to produce a child with his lover, and then abandon the both them, nor did he want to abandon his clan and his station.

Shikamaru was so charitable, he gave the cold Hyuuga many things. And now a way out.

"I want to take care of Shikamaru and our baby."

"So what are you going to do?" Chouji couldn't care less about Neji, and was more than disappointed when he chose Neji over Temari. But Temari and Shikamaru maintained a good relationship, both knowing that Neji despite being strong and reliable needed someone behind him to be his shadow.

"Marry him, I love him after all..." He ran a hand though his long hair, cursing under his breath.

A hard hand hit the father-to-be on the back with a hearty laugh. "Then stop looking so glum! You're gonna be a daddy. I know I was more than happy when I became a father." His son was more of a Yamanaka than a Akimichi, though, and never got fat with his high metabolism.

"How is it," Neji drank another cup of sake, he would never be able to travel home alone and would probably grow to be a burden on his confidante. And it was not like he could ask Lee, he was more of a girl than a guy and Gaara was more of a fatherly figure in the family, forcibly putting his foot down before his green beasts tore Konoha apart.

Chouji wasn't the one to mix chips with sake, but he was not below mixing chips and beer. He chugged the dark liquid down and moved onto his meal that had arrived at the table.

"My son hasn't been that much of a problem growing up, but Ino's father is meddling." He closed his eyes and opened them, with a passionate fire burning in his eyes, "but I have to thank him for giving me a hot wife."

"Isn't Ino useless in the kitchen?" Neji replied, catching the Akimichi on his words.

Chouji ruffled his hair in frustration, being a man in today's society was harder than it used to be before. "Pretty much."

Both men sighed.

"You're going to work twice as hard," Chouji rattled on, hazily, Ino was going to kill him at any rate. So drink up, he rationalized. "Shikamaru is lazy."

"That's good. I think I'll have to escape into work anyway." A bad joke that induced fits of laughter from both men. It was an easy way out for fathers who were ninja, .

"That's the cheap way out."

"You do it too," Neji pointed out, finally able to actually enjoy the coming child.

He raised his glass to Chouji, a man who was just a fatty before, now a friend. "To fatherhood."

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

The glasses glinked in unison upon collision.

_---_

The stone fireplace was cooking stew, the rice a leftover from lunch. The log cabin smelled like dog, and it was as expected being a glorified dog house, that had lodgings upstairs for the couple that had build it, with the help of Yamato.

Kiba looked into the puppy eyes and was not affected, the dogs passed around their legs whining for attention. Akamaru weaved between the two who stood face to face. Growled at the man in question, Shino, a bug trailing across his face as he stood and pressed against the man begging for Kiba to indulge him. Kiba knew a lot of puppies. In fact, Akamaru had a small litter of four with some wolf he had come in contact with and they eventually had a litter after three years. The little puppies were adorable, scrappy and cute. But when they were being bad, he scolded them and they understood.

Unlike cats.

He hated cats.

And Shino was being catty.

"No," Shino was a very quiet man, but he was hard to ignore when crawling with bugs.

"Nekomimi."

"No nekomimi."

Defeated he retreated to his favourite chair. He sat on his rocking chair dejectedly, rocking back on the curves. It was the only chair he was allowed to sit on because he was a living hive for insects.

Kiba turned back to his dogs, trying to pretend he just didn't lose a sex opportunity and was okay with it. Because he was a full-blooded male, and there was no way he could continue to wait out.

_---_

Iruka had a special chair at his table for Hoshino and that was Hoshino's chair and no one else's.

The boy was something that cat had dragged in, some innocent thing with a poker face and usually that was something of trouble to a ninja, but it wasn't like Hoshino was the enemy. Iruka could tell the boy was really annoyed as he sat in his chair immediately, it was too big for him now, but eventually the boy would grow into it but as Naruto did into his own special chair. It was often that the Uchiha heir came to his doorstep, wandered through his doors to the kitchen just to sit and say nothing. He hadn't expected much from the boy, just silence.

But today was unusual.

Raiden clocked in early, taking a spare mattress and blanket and camping out beside Iruka's bed. Jackie was nodding off on the couch listening to the radio. Kakashi's son was pestering Sasuke's son about things.

Today seemed to liven up his life a little.

"Do you want some milk with your cake?" Iruka asked the boy who looked up at him with a surly face, Sake was seated in Naruto's old chair and leaning towards the young boy.

"Um..." Hoshino nodded, trying to push the amorous older boy away.

"Che, you kids don't know nothing do you." Sake seemed to be the most upset, catching the tail end of Shikamaru's exchange with the children. Iruka looked at the boy with a growing concern, this boy... was Kakashi's child. And not only that, Sai's child.

"A man takes is pe--" He looked at the only adult in the room who was struggling not to drop the tray as he fumbled to find a place to rest the drinks and struggling to keep throwing the whole thing at the naughty, young boy. Sake's voiced dropped and his lips were moving, Hoshino's eyes widened.

"Stupid Hatake!" Hoshino cried, hitting Sake over and over again with, coincidentally a book of sexual reproduction, crying a waterfall before dropping the book and running into Iruka's free arms.

"Irukaaaaa!!" Iruka caught the strange look on boy's face, which was much like this only streaming with tears: (o-o)

"I'm sorry, Sake--"

The boy tightened the scarf that covered his mouth, much like the mouth guard on his father's. "I'm okay, I'm gonna leave soon too. My parents are probably waiting."

"You bet we're waiting..." The older man leaned on his son's shoulder and nodded to the Academy instructor. "Thanks for looking after my kid, I just got back home after a mission and what do you know, my darling son is missing."

He pulled on the boy, who was more embarrassed of being touched in any sort of way by his dad in public.

"I'll be sure to discipline him for teaching Hoshino the ways of the world..." Hoshino's face was pressed against Iruka's thigh, and at the moment the old teacher really felt like a mother. Kakashi bowed again, grabbing Sake by the ear. "Thank you for having us."

Iruka nodded, but the pair was gone in a puff of smoke. "Your welcome..."

The little boy had stopped sobbing and peeked at where his bully disappeared.

"I'm going to go to bed," Hoshino concluded, after realising the coast was clear.

"Goodnight, Hoshino." The boy nodded, sleepily. Neglecting his cake and milk, and dragging his half-conscious friend up the stairs to bed.

Iruka shook his head with a sigh.

He lifted the glass and drank the contents happily, and then put the glass into the sink. The food was packed into the fridge and labelled and he moved on to other things. Being a meticulous man, he swept the counter and floor quickly and moved on to the chairs.

Pushing in Hoshino's, Naruto's, his chair and the forth chair that was shaky and beaten down. He smiled, he'll have to remember to welcome him back. Gai would be home also too, so it wouldn't be odd to drop gifts to all three of them.

He sighed, when Iruka reached the living room and absently looked at the devious photo planted by his lover. Now he was just scheming for opportunities too.

_---_

Lee was a doting man, he was a good father, although his role was more of that of a housekeeper and he went on very little missions. He was dedicated to raising Jackie, so much so that he boy came to be a near replica of himself, and in turn Gai.

The dedicated man loved his husband Gaara to bits and clumps of sand, and Gaara in return, hated the display of public affection when food wasn't involved.

When Gaara took the leaf ninja to the sand after their Wave Country wedding ceremony, he had expected as much yelling and fights, interrupted trains of thought and gifts of cute little things he didn't like.

Like anyone who would be a spouse of a hyper wife, he did what he did best when Lee smothered him with chocolate and love.

He ran.

For the hills of sand, or more into them. Building caves, slides, things that would make a man happy for hours as he relaxed in an underground spring.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Lee eventually mastered the technique of finding Gaara in the desert.

It was when Jackie learned how to walk, Lee lost the boy in the dessert and discovered that sand around Gaara reacted to their son. With this information, Lee manipulated his first child's gift of sniffing Gaara out in the desert.

However, once Gaara moved to Konoha for his second birth, he settled immediately and disappeared enough to make an nin-hunter cringe. Gaara loved Konoha because he could find any nook or cranny and disappear for hours a time. Sometimes he would hide in Konoha when he didn't want to do something and Kankuro and Temari would have to retrieve him, and basically rent a room and wait until Gaara felt like making an appearance and going home.

"Gaara!" Lee hissed, calling out the unresponsive man. The patients in critical care were to be avoided and not disturbed, and he knew where his husband could be but he couldn't bring himself to believe that Gaara would disturb the injured.

Kankuro huffed and puffed, but he himself, was blowing over onto a blue seat.

Temari had long given up and was more than happily enjoying the baby viewing area.

She was more than respectful of the Kazekage's privacy and understood how the men in Gaara's life could be seen as irritating and annoying.

"Hey," she pointed to the new pair of twins the nurse brought in. The babies were nestled in pink blankets, they were so pink and tiny and cute and obviously Gaara's with their red tuffs and pouting mouths. "Look."

Twins.

Lee had thought as much, between the hits to his face.

He had, at that time, made the mistake of saying "twins" out loud with the combination of the word "bigger" with ugly results.

"Twins." Lee spoke in a soft tone, he felt the air of anxiety blow out of him.

The tingle of guilt of not being present at another birth spread through him.

Kankuro was more than amazed, he tapped on the glass and called the nurse out and was ferociously reprimanded for tapping on the glass as the sign said. He managed to get out the questions he needed and slunk away guiltily as the tiny nurse went on to acknowledge the father of the twins.

"Ah, Lee! Gaara told me to call on you," Lee smiled warmly, the nurse was overjoyed of the arrival of the twins. There was a lively sway of her mood. The woman loved babies, ugly or cute and was in her element. "Yes, Gaara is doing perfectly well. He's sharing a room with Jiraya in the critical care unit."

"Critical care!" Lee's back arched in comedic shock from a fast-cutting heart attack, if he had gone on a rampage, they would have to call everyone to stop him from levelling the hospital. "WHY?!"

"Oh no, he's 100 fine." Lee was still panting and waving his hands, slightly frightening the nurse until Gaara's siblings stopped him. "Tsunade and the girls are over there right now."

She pointed in the blind direction of a distraction, took off carefully to the happy pink room with the crying, smiling baby. Temari laughed quietly, and patted her brother-in-law's back. "I'm gonna make sure these babies are properly loved here, I'll bring them over." Lee nodded blankly, as he usually did, burning out after learning the birth of their children.

Lee didn't budge.

She shook her head and directed her brother to drag him off to see Gaara.

When Lee came to, he was flat on the the floor. Sprawled on his back with huge, dilated eyes. Sakura looked down at him with sympathetic eyes, somehow feeling that these feelings would be shared with fifty percent of the father's in the population in the coming year.

"He's out of it Gaara," Kankuro spoke the the sleeping red head.

"WHAT!" Lee shot up only to be hit by a pillow.

"Shut up, some of us are in critical care." Jiraya hissed, annoyed and tired from reliving his own painful memories.

Lee muttered some apologies and made his way to the bed.

"Gaara," Lee beamed, completely free of his trance. He searched his hands, with a complete lack of flowers and teddy bears. "I'll get you some flowers later, I just want you to know that I love you.

"Loud." Gaara frown, pulling the sheets over his head.

Lee stood over the hiding man so he could hear the shy response, "I love you too."

Tsunade opened the door, a bleary eyed Shizune and a yawning Sakura pulling the smiling father and tired uncle out of the door. "Our patients need so rest. And it looks like you also do, Shizune will sent you to some beds. Tomorrow we'll switch rooms and everything will be back to normal."

Gaara peeped up from under the sheets with a smile.

He loved Lee, but Lee was so clingy. At least Lee had a set of twins to care for, perhaps he could get some rest and relaxation again.

---

The window shut delicately, the white curtains pull together again.

"Oh," Iruka's hollow eyes taken into the man presence, his mind slipping away in the haze.

There was the smell of smoke and blood, medicine, cigarettes.

The cold air hit his face like a hard slap, which made him shiver and pull the sheet around his body. He rose, only because the drew close and he wanted to be at his level when berating him for breaking and entering.

But he couldn't bring himself to.

"It's you," was all he could say. It's not like the boy came back from the dead a man, but the way his face was cut and crusted with blood made him compassionate.

"Yes," the dark man leaned into Iruka's lips, chaste lips bouncing off the older man's. The touch burned Iruka's lips, even after they had parted.

Flames continued to devour him, he still carried a torch for this man... No matter how many years had passed. He came back and kissed him like this, "I wanted to see you briefly."

The man's eyes softened, centimetres away from Iruka's face. "I wanted to see you badly."

Iruka waved his hand, like a priest. And because he had taught half the population, he was pretty much a saint who couldn't touch his students despite how old here were and how pushy they got.

"Is Gai back too?" Iruka asked trying the change the subject, Iruka's words burned him and kept him from entering the house. "You can't just walk in and out."

"That boy can." The man scoffed with a hint of jealousy.

"He's a boy," Iruka caught the defiantly look dying in the man's eyes.

"People will talk," Iruka pressed on, "please leave."

A gentle hand guiding the unannounced guest out the door.

"No one is talking." Then man cupped Iruka's shoulder, smouldering flames melting inside his stomach. "Look, I love you. Let's leave, let's get married."

Iruka looked back, thinking of a sleeping Hoshino and the other children upstairs. "I think you should leave."

"Again." The was an exasperated sigh, followed by a childish slouch and the wibblings until the man fell into Iruka, despondent. Iruka let the stranger press his face into his shoulder, growing fragile with time and in his growing age. "A man can hope."

He pulled away and looked at Iruka longingly, only with childish love.

It was a dangerous love.

"I can hope too," Iruka replied, the figure paused and looked back with a teary smile. Iruka noted that he was still a boy in many ways, awkward at any age despite being a man. Once a student, now a hunter-nin, times had changed and times had changed both men. "I'm also a man."

Then Iruka remembered he was a teacher again.

"Now go!"

"Yes sir!" Came the reply with a salute.

Iruka then decided it was time to resign, it was about time. Perhaps he could take up a hobby or two as an excuse to have his lover over. That would be fine.

---

The next day word had spread about the Kazekage delivering twin girls, and there was much speculation on what Gaara had done to Lee after giving birth to twins. Male pregnancy had not been kind to Gaara in the past, and the fact that he ran away (and the fact he got pregnant) again just showed the village how much of a glutton for punishment (and food) Gaara was.

But to the village's amazement, Lee was very much in one piece, carrying half the stock of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop down the street, followed by a streaming rainbow of balloons with his son in tow.

Gai had been located, and the note delivered.

Gai could only smile and shake his head as he waved the children off, proud of being shinobi and being good at their jobs.

The remaining pair, with their mission accomplished arrived at their door only to find a unfamiliar face to greet them.

"Daddy?" Hoshino looked at his dad's face, "where is Naruto? Why aren't you at work?"

"OH! I hate your face!" Raiden wailed, tossing the sleeping bag at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke didn't even bother to tell his son that Naruto was out of commission from out doing himself.

"Isn't it more important..." Sasuke slowed down his speech, speeding it up from excitement, "**that we're having cake for breakfast!**"

"YAY!" Hoshino cheered!

"You're the best daddy ever!" _Next to her own father_, Raiden whispered, _and after Naruto._

Little did they know that Sasuke baked the cake.

It was made from a cake mix so it was all right.

_-_

_---_

**TBC**

_-_

Author's note:

Well that was... A lot of words. Now I'm tired. Sorry you _42 Alerts_ and my _favourite-ing readers_. m(v-v)m

Sorry for the wait, I have been enjoying your reviews. The more you guys review sporadically, the more shitty I feel for not updating on time.

Next, my responses to your reviews:

**_NaTsUkO_-ChAn**, the reason why the pairing are strange is because I'm experimenting with the couples. It's fun and keeps things wtf.

_**qhernadez07**,_ yeah, Sasuke is going to be a jerk. Naruto's going to slip back into character on and off. It's all gravy.

As for their ages, _**kitsunechibiko**_, Hoshino, Raiden and Jackie all four. Sake is SIX! Perrrvert... Just like daddy.

_**takuya**_, _**Nusku**_, **_makacatori_**, I am updating two and a half weeks late. Please forgive me. _**Hypergirl321**_... o-o;; Thank you.

_**Chria**_, I'm glad you agree with my decision. Man these like... HUGE chapters are hard to write. Thank you for your kind words.

_**darkneko666**_, you reviewed two of my stories. Ha ha ha, thankyou! I think it was you. I'm sleepy. ANYWHOOOO! It's four chapters now.

**Phantomsnow**, thank you! Those words helped motivate me to finish this. I like to compared to those romance novels! Now which romance novels were they. _Mission accomplished! _(_cue _**FF Victory Music)**_  
_

Review and **read**?! **Impossible!** **IMPOSSIBLE!**

So read, sit on it and come back and tell me what you think._  
-as-as  
-as_  
_As_loooong as you **review**!

_-_

_---_

_-_

**Omake:**

Gaara lay still.

His eyes closed.

Jiraya twitched, he wasn't used to this.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Shut up." Gaara was too used to Lee's sneakiness. "Shh, someone is coming."

The door creaked open, heels clacking musically.

"It's all right boys, Lee's in bed!"

The lights came on, and the three head doctors stood with their clothes loose and some of their buttons undone. Big smiles on their faces.

Tsunade puffed her cigar, blowing smoke in the air sexily.

"Did I say congratulations a fucking 'nough?"

Gaara peeked his eye opened, "No."

Sakura and Shizune held up their happilyheisted bottles in their hands.

"Hey!" Jiraya pulled out the bottle of champagne, busting the cork-sending foaming bubbles all over the floor. "Let's party!!!"

_-_

_The old man narrator took the pipe out of his mouth, and spoke in a regal voice.  
"And party they did."_


	5. Chapter 5

-

**Mahou no Kotoba, Would you marry me?**  
_by Masked Lover_

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-

---

_Chapter Five_

---

Naruto Uzumaki moved through the sleepy house with ninja-like deception, even Sasuke was unaware of his plotting. Although the Uchiha Compound was large and there was very little in the means of anything that Naruto found to his liking. Many of the rooms were too far from their bedroom or had a lot of traps. 

Furthermore it was becoming harder to hide, his walking had been turned to a duck like waddle which annoyed him combined with his desire to urinate constantly. He checked the next room carefully, making sure his copy had defused the traps. He peeped his blonde head into the room, looking both ways. There was really not much in the room. The large window was papered up, but this had been the most impressive room yet.

"What are you doing Naruto," the slim hand attempted to sneak over his wife's bulging midsection that had been carefully hidden by Naruto's choice of clothing but he failed as Naruto caught his hand.

"GAHH!?!" Sasuke held onto his wife from behind, burying his spoiled face into Naruto's back. Naruto struggled to catch his breath, "what are you doing here? You have a job?"

"Where are the kids?" Sasuke walked into the room, with a vague idea of what Naruto was trying to hide. Really Hoshino told him that Naruto had been snooping around the house.

"Jiraya is baby-sitting them for a bit," Sasuke turned at surveyed Naruto up and down. Naruto really didn't look pregnant, he just looked boring and not Naruto and he might as well be exciting because even Sasuke could see the shifting look in Naruto's eyes. Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "What do you want?"

"..." Sasuke just closed his eyes, stroking his chin in thought. "I was thinking it's time for you to see a doctor--"

"NO!" Naruto tried to bolt, but Sasuke's clones were around him in a second. The real Sasuke just kept thinking, until he realised what Naruto was up to. Of course he always suspected as much, but he had yet to catch Naruto in the act. "I mean... I know I should go, but can't I wait a month or two?"

Sasuke's eyes opened, with a very dark look in his eyes. He saw Naruto's genjutsu, but not through it, oh Kyuubi, how Sasuke loathed him. "Oh..." His expression turned predator-like, his bedroom eyes alert, "were you waiting to do it when you had the baby?"

"I'll do what I want!!" Naruto kicked one of the clones, which only smiled. Really, Naruto could escape but he was pregnant, and then he would be sleeping for the rest of the day. He settled for just stepping on the clone's feet and continuing to yell at Sasuke. "Don't think you can boss me around!! Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke nodded, it was a good room for a nursery. And the sun would stream though the window nicely. "It's good for a baby."

Naruto faltered, caught like a mouse. "You mean going to the hospital..."

Sasuke had probably noticed Naruto's cleaning habits, but it was pretty obvious that Naruto was going through rooms and checking for baby equipment and a mattress. Sasuke had lived in the house for his entire life and he noticed with the vases were beginning to travel down the hall, although he knew that Naruto had broke one of them and was just trying to confuse Sasuke by moving them around.

"It's a good nursery."

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gaped, and Sasuke let out a triumphant laugh. Right on the dot, a nail with a hammer. He had done a real good job hammering Naruto down, but Naruto seemed to be made to be hammered besides the innuendo. "I mean--"

Naruto head dropped.

The Sasuke clones poofed in the air.

"That's just the way I raised Raiden," Naruto confessed.

Sasuke approached Naruto, brushing back his growing hair and kissing his forehead. "Jiraya warned me ahead of time, so I know."

Naruto went silent, he was always silent when Sasuke caught him, but he had always let Naruto go until today.

"But it hurts me that you'd want to spent more time with the baby than with me," Sasuke felt Naruto rest his head on shoulder. "Really, we should spend equal times with the baby. I raised Hoshino right out of my office, and he turned out perfectly---"

Sasuke faked a hurt expression, "Or do you think I'm going to be a bad father."

Naruto never thought that Sasuke was the type to take an active role as a father, but he had been a foster father to Raiden and even though Raiden and Jiraya had rented their own place he had treated them with kindness and respect.

Naruto sighed.

"You do think I'm going to be a bad father... Is it a girl? It's okay, we can have all girls. I'll still love them." Sasuke was creepy when he tried to joke, if he had changed like this while he had gone... Sasuke gaped as Naruto sighed a second time.

"Sasuke," Naruto gave his fretting husband a kiss on the cheek for trying to cheer him up, "I think you do everything well naturally."

"Was that a wife-type, homemaker's compliment, we have to hurry you to the doctor's!" Sasuke was grinning ear to ear, as Naruto was crushing him for that comment with his back. Sasuke persisted to taunt Naruto, even if his wife was in control. "Come on, everyone is going to find out anyway."

"Sasuke, you may be my husband but I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke used his trump card, "I'll treat you to ramen."

"That's not going to work Sasuke," Naruto let up pressing against his husband, "even if it's all I can eat."

Sasuke held Naruto's shirt with his hands and tore it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! That's my favourite shirt!"

"You need new maternity clothes, in fact you need maternity clothes."

Sasuke was really pushing it, he attempt to retreat into the kitchen, but Sasuke was a bully. "Go away, Sasuke."

"I was thinking of promoting Konohamaru to Hokage," Sasuke stated.

"He's going to be a better Hokage than you," it was really unintentional, but he saw Sasuke's upset face and couldn't take back those words.

Naruto felt a bit light-headed. If Sasuke were to resign, that meant that meant he would be spending eighty-percent of the day at home if not a hundred. He tried to comfort himself by looking for obvious loopholes. "But you still need to be there, right?"

Naruto knew better. At this rate there would be no dinner.

He shook his hands, where was the cutting board?

Sasuke paused.

"I've already promoted Konohamaru to Hokage," Sasuke stated.

"WHAT!!!" Naruto grasped his belly, feeling the weird twinge. His genjutsu almost broke. "I swear, if I were near due I'd go into labour married to you." Sasuke rocketed to Naruto's side, steadying the unbalanced man.

"I lied," and was promptly hit in the eye with Naruto's elbow. "I deserved that."

"You did," Naruto looked away.

"Spend some time with me," Sasuke reached out, Naruto slipping out of his grasp taking a step to the side. His back was to the kitchen island, escape would be harrowing. "It's May, the sun is shinning."

Naruto shied away from Sasuke's gaze, guiltily.

Why was Naruto afraid of him, after all he had done to make up for forcing him to stay by his side. He was falling in love with Naruto more and more everyday, but

"Please," Sasuke begged bitterly.

Naruto continued to ignore Sasuke.

When Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto, his hand was brushed aside.

He bit his lip until it bled, the words exploded out his mouth anyway.

"WHAT?! Do you hate me? NARUTO!"

Naruto trembled.

"Shut up... Sasuke

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Naruto shouted, his left hand flew out, striking Sasuke in the face. "DAMN--DAMN YOU SASUKE!!"

Sasuke slammed himself down on Naruto hands, his strong hold preventing Naruto from pummelling him further. He held them so forcefully Naruto could barely fight back. "Why are you so angry?"

His eye was stinging where Naruto had hit him twice, this was what a pregnant woman was like. But he had a feeling, Naruto was upset for something more rational than hormones.

Naruto had been floating away. On a boat, maybe.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto looked at the damage all together, it was a mess "this is domestic abuse. You should really turn me in."

"What's bothering you, Naruto." Sasuke pressed on, not caring that Naruto had hit him this one time. They were both ninjas, they both had many fights to the death. He had tore through Naruto in one occasion, it was really too superficial for Naruto to cry over. But he cried all those other times. "I'm sorry you have to have my baby..." He struggled to say the hard words that he didn't want to commit to, "you don't have anymore."

"Idiot. That's not the problem," Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes, that was swollen. He had hit Sasuke fiercely. "You should go see a doctor."

"If you see one too," Sasuke bit back indignantly.

Naruto nodded to avoid Sasuke's eyes, bowing down to the almighty Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm sorry. I'll go if you go. Okay."

"I'll tell someone to ask Jiraya if the children can stay at his house or Shikamaru's." Sasuke refused to release of Naruto's wrist, leaning into to speak to Naruto's ear. "So what's the problem."

In all the years he had known Naruto, it was the one time that Sasuke couldn't let go of what he couldn't understand. Maybe Naruto was an idiot, but that couldn't be the case in this situation. Maybe he was a idiot too.

"..." Naruto pursed his lips.

Naruto felt his hands become free. He was bound to Sasuke now, it was better to tell him the truth as his arms still trapped him under Sasuke, he turned to Sasuke's ear and whispered into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke made a face.

It was obvious, his heart clenched.

Hearing what he though had stung him badly.

Naruto pulled his lips from Sasuke's ear and kissed the side of his face

"That's why," Naruto detached from Sasuke who pulled Naruto closer, "I didn't want to tell you."

"I don't care!" Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him, and Naruto simply allowed himself to be held. There was no way he would be able to separate from this man, he had been with him too long. "I love you Naruto, I love you." Sasuke continued to say the words over, repeating them to Naruto everyday again and again, every day in addition to saying it now.

"It's your life." Was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke pressed his hand against Naruto's growing belly, feeling the child that Naruto would bring into the world growing inside of him. "It's your life, too."

"I'm going to get my jacket," Naruto pried himself from Sasuke's grip, which was difficult.

"I love you."

Naruto just shook his head at the obviously crazy man's affectionate words.

"You... Fool."

---

"Hey, is that Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha?" The fishmonger stopped to see the couple, that were walking side by side pretty slowly. If they could be more obvious, and it looked like they hand been fighting again. "Haven't seen Naruto in a while." 

"I haven't seen them walk together like this in a while either." Naruto tuned out of the conversation, he looked at Sasuke who seemed to be beaming ear to ear.

"You smile looks weird, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled his wife closer at if he couldn't hear, leaning to Naruto's side. Naruto was obviously taller, at it made Naruto more sensitive top that fact. "Hey, stop that."

But Sasuke wouldn't quit. He was love with this idiot of his.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke teased, Naruto tried to pull the stuck Uchiha off of him, but he couldn't as much as he could change his name. "Naruto I want to be with you," Sasuke rasped in his bedroom voice.

Naruto looked to the side to see a woman trying to catch up to them, "quit it, it's Tsunade."

"Naruto, you looked a bit different." Tsunade had begun to speculate on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, as much as the rest of the girls. She gaped at Sasuke's face, Naruto looked away. The culprit by default, no one ever dared to pick a fight after Naruto left and Naruto was the only one who would even if he returned who hadn't been almost killed in return.

"Naruto! That's domestic abuse!"

"Yeah, but he had it coming." Naruto said not caring who overheard as far as he was concerned, they were outside and everyone was listening in. "And it he says something again, I might hit him with a log."

Tsunade twitched, Naruto looked dead serious, but Sasuke just seemed to nod along happily not caring that his handsome face was marred by some sort of mild injury. "Are you going to the hospital for Sasuke's face?"

Sasuke was a part-time model, although the modelling was just to rub into Naruto's face that he was beautiful. Sasuke looked more to be better suited in the role of a vapid simpering wife than the husband and lover of the macho, manly Naruto.

Naruto mulled on a reply, "probably."

Tsunade felt Naruto's insecurity and picked up on it quickly.

Women's intuition. "How about I have a look at Sasuke's eye. His information IS confidential and all."

"And have a look at Naruto too," Sasuke cut in.

Sasuke sized up to Naruto quickly, straightening his back. And Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha Head suddenly, sliding forward in a weird way. Tsunade picked up on the way Naruto was walking as well... Come to think of it, he wasn't around crowded areas for a while.

"What's wrong with Naruto," she asked, but Naruto had hurried ahead through the doors. His face was looking surly and upset, even though it was summer. Naruto was hiding something and it took a while for Tsunade to pick up on the mild genjustu. 'Ha, could it be?'

"That's why I'm here, right?"

'What a manly response,' Tsunade mused, romantically. She couldn't imagine Naruto lowering himself to be beneath Sasuke, her mind flew away with the image. Naruto begging Sasuke to hurry up, and Sasuke replying silkily that they had all night. She swooned!

Naruto ignored the two other people who followed him into the elevator, "what floor?"

"Five."

Naruto jab the button with violence, Sasuke slid his hand over Naruto's own.

"Take it easy," Naruto's mouth opened, and he mouthed something that made Sasuke close his eyes but Tsunade missed it.

Naruto retreated to the right corner, at the back of the elevator. He was still holding Sasuke's hand even as it slid down to his side, Sasuke stood over Naruto protectively watching at the elevator came to a halt at the second floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura chimed, looking mature and professional as ever. She noticed Naruto detangle his finger from Sasuke's that tried to hide to hurt look in his eyes. Naruto... She barely saw him... Was he angry... No...

"Naruto, you look good--"

"Hurry up and get in." Naruto's chakra seemed to become aggravated, she stood beside Tsunade wishing she had taken the stairs.

"Don't talk to Sakura like that!"

Naruto's finger twitched at Sasuke's words.

Sakura noticed Naruto's genjutsu suddenly, it was so unnoticeable.

"Umn."

She couldn't say anything.

"How is that guy you married?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Sakura leered at Sasuke's boldness, he was an idiot. "Yamato is doing fine."

They reached the fifth floor and there was collective sigh of relief.

Naruto pushed his way out first, past Sakura and Tsunade who stood at the left. Sakura observed how frazzled Naruto appeared, how he ran his hand through his hair. He was becoming more and more peculiar as the walked towards Tsunade's small office.

When they reached Tsunade's office, Naruto went from being the lead to being the person who trailed behind. Tsunade pressed the key through the knob and Sakura turned to Naruto right as he was about to bolt.

Sasuke fluidly grabbed Naruto's hand his his own, firmly, "Naruto, don't run in the halls."

Naruto made a strangled sound as the hand pulled him back to reality.

She noticed the swelling of Naruto's midsection, and how the genjutsu remained. How Sasuke held Naruto so delicately, even more so than he had when Hoshino had been born.

"I--"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

It was something...

It was something the two doctor's felt awkward seeing, not because Naruto was a man. Or than Naruto might be pregnant, but it was the strange vulnerability of the way Naruto clung to Sasuke. The way Sasuke supported Naruto even though he was short and more fragile looking than the bawdy, bright Naruto. And even though Sakura had given Sasuke up, it drove home the reason why.

The two looked so good together, they looked like they fit even though they were worlds apart but in this little crisis, on the fifth floor of the Konoha hospital Naruto looked like he might of well be in another world where nobody existed, and there was no one in the hall to look at him as he broke into tears like it was no one's business.

But Sasuke made it his business, and damn business was booming all right. So he held on and helped Naruto do what he was terrible at, cry.

Sakura felt the inadequate feelings, her last emotions of the last moments of her relationship with Sasuke well up inside her. She looked at the difference and distance that Sasuke, Naruto and herself once shared and let the measurer snap back.

"We'll give you a moment."

And she and Tsunade pulled out for some chocolate and coffee.

---

Tsunade looked at Sasuke's eye, it was a superficial wound that Sasuke could have healed up in an instant. Why he didn't was a mystery, but she wouldn't pry at the history of the relationship all she could say to Naruto was that if had a problem with Sasuke all he should do was tell her and she could pummel Sasuke for him. 

"So I'll give you something for that... Naruto... Do you.." She motioned awkwardly, as Naruto removed his shirt without even asking.

Sakura had stuck around as she had no surgeries to attend to. Gossip was gossip, and she confirmed with her eyes when noticed the swell of a four month pregnancy that Sasuke was indeed busy. But something was odd.

Sasuke who was sitting across the room watched Naruto intensely.

Naruto took a deep breath and released the genjutsu.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT????!!!"

Naruto's faced was red.

Really, really red.

The colour of apple red.

"Are you happy now?"

Even Sasuke's eyes were bulging, but he felt the swell of pride in his heart. He had done well as a man spreading his seed to his wife. His face flushed with blush though, but he fought urge to shout at the top of his face on the mountains that he was a father. He had felt the curve, but Naruto didn't let him see it with his own eyes.

"Naruto..." Tsunade trembled, trying to remain calm. But she was more than shocked that Naruto had fooled the village and the Hokage this long. "Ah..."

"Sasuke, did you know?"

"No," but he seemed ecstatic so Tsunade ignored him.

Sakura shut her mouth and opened it again, this was a shock.

"Congratulations Naruto!" She exclaimed, Sasuke could stay seated forever and tried to make his way over to the pregnant man but Sakura had beat him to it. Continuing the check up, he turned to Tsunade who gave him the thumbs up.

Then Tsunade looked back at Naruto.

He had arrived seven month ago in Konoha and Sai had gone on and on about all these years Naruto was a virgin and now all of a sudden Naruto was seven moths pregnant. Sasuke... She never though that the pair was literally moving at the speed of light, no wonder Naruto was so freaked out and upset at the same time. He probably knew he was pregnant the second it happened and he didn't need the village to know either. "But Sasuke, this looks like this happened the second that Naruto stepped into Konoha--"

"It did," Sasuke said, his hand covering the wound on his eye. When he moved it, the wound was gone.

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked at the former injury that was completely healed.

Naruto gaped at his completely uninjured husband who surveyed Naruto up and down with a smile, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU-- YOU'RE INCREDIBLE SASUKE!"

He couldn't stay here any longer, he had to leave his idiot husband and hide, brushing Sakura politely aside he grabbed his shirt and proceeded to ditch the hospital visit. Sasuke just whined and tried to get Naruto to calm down.

Naruto in the meanwhile, fumbled putting on his shirt, but the tear that Sasuke made tore the shirt in half when Sasuke tried to "help" him dress.

Naruto looked at the half of his shirt in his hands, and threw it at the Uchiha who shielded his face with his hands. "You! I hate you!"

"But I love you, Naruto. I'm happy you're carrying my baby, let's call the children and celebrate!!!"

"You never listen to me!!!"

"I listen to you, can I touch the baby?"

"Don't touch me, I'm like this because of you."

Tsunade shook her head, these two were changing the face of Konoha with their love. And they didn't know it. Poor Naruto. He had a lot to deal with, being forced to marry Sasuke, then getting pregnant on their first night together and keeping it a secret from the entire village. But Naruto was shy like that, and Sasuke was a proud man. The fact Sasuke had kept so quiet meant he deeply cared about what Naruto thought. "I also like to touch the baby, Naruto."

Sakura smiled on, "me too."

"Is anyone listening to me?"

---

Naruto had gotten a shirt from Sakura, it was white a frilly, but it was a shirt and it covered his belly. He rarely had a chance to drop the special genjutsu with the children around, but it was actually nice being pregnant. He wasn't being harassed by the media too, but this was a little too much. 

"CONGRATULATIONS SASUKE!" All the men were drinking, and so were Tsunade and Sakura. The toast was heated with clanging over Sasuke's head. The beer sloshed in the mugs making Sasuke all wet.

He felt a little odd to be wedged between Shikamaru and Sai, he really wanted to disappear. "I guess were all pregnancy buddies now," Sai said with a smile.

"Please don't say something embarrassing like that," Shikamaru replied. But Sai just smiled, resting his hand on his belly. Neji gripped his husband's hand and smiled sweetly, they recently got married and Neji had started living on the Nara residence very happily. Of course his hands were more itching to return and finish building their love nest in the forest, as he hoped to finish before Shikamaru gave birth and the wedding delayed the building even with Yamato and him building frantically to make the home liveable with electricity and there was an additional effort of filling the rooms with furniture and what not and painting and Shikamaru could tell that his wife's eyes were miles away. "Neji, drink."

Kakashi didn't need to be told, and his wife just giggled as he got pulled closer to the Hatake. "Oi, Naruto. Drink up your peach juice."

"Ha ha." Naruto complied, he set the cup down and huffed. "Never has peach juice tasted so bitter." Sasuke chocked on his sake at looked at Naruto with hurt eyes, "I don't really mean that."

Sasuke immediately brightened up, and let Yamato fill his cup again. 'Boy, Sasuke's weird.' Naruto looked at the Hokage and his husband, who were one in the same.

"Hoshino, why aren't you eating?" Hoshino stole a look at Naruto, he was really pregnant and with his brother or sister. Raiden loaded his plate up with the things he liked and set it in front of him, "eat."

"So we're gonna get a lil' brother or sister like Jackie?" Hoshino asked the white haired girl who was practically his sister. Raiden rolled her eyes, boys.

"Yes," she stole a shrimp off his plate.

"Really? I hope it's a girl, I'm lucky I got a sister like you."

"Hoshi-Hoshino! Eat your food."

Hoshino gaped, "how come I'm the little brother."

"Because I'm stronger," there was no argument there and the pair enjoyed their food like good children.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who seemed to be staring at him, "I'm sorry."

"What? I wasn't going to yell at you!" Naruto relaxed into his chair, his hand pressing on his belly. He felt a hand press on top of his and he shooed Sai away again.

"I though you were going to get mad because it's all you can eat."

"Sasuke!!" The girl's giggled and whispered how whipped Sasuke was. "Sasuke, I was going to ask you about why you didn't invite Iruka."

"I told Kakashi to-"

Kakashi raised his glass at his name, "he wasn't home. Cheers!"

Gai looked around the full table and noticed another person was missing. "Konohamaru wasn't home either. Maybe he's with his girlfriend, he was eager to get back." He opened his mouth at the thought, "you don't think."

Sasuke shook his finger at Gai for accusing their team mate and jumping to conclusions. "C'mon there are two hundred girls in this village, why would Konohamaru be sleeping with Iruka."

Naruto shifted his eyes, and pretended he didn't hear anything, "I think there are more girls that that Sasuke." Not that Sasuke cared.

Konohamaru was twenty-two and Iruka was thirty-six, there was no way in hell that the two would just get together like that. "How unlikely, and besides there are two hundred women in this village the last person that Iruka would be with is Konohamaru."

"Who would be with who?" Iruka asked quickly, sitting down beside Gai who scooted over. "I just got the message now, thank you for leaving it on my door, Kakashi."

"Nothing else." Kakashi twiddled his meddling hands, Konohamaru hadn't arrived yet still.

"What?" Iruka shook his head.

"Nothing."

---

Pink haired Hoshino clung to his father's back, fast asleep. He had lasted longer than usual, but Raiden was still walking albeit rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her hand lay in her father's who was a heavyweight, it was good to see Jiraya on his feet again.

"We should part ways, huh?" Jiraya looked down at his daughter and back at the couple, "do you guys want some privacy. I can take Hoshino."

"It's okay, I think he already knows how babies are born. Kakashi told me that his son let it slip," although Sasuke knew that it was probably 100 percent intentional.

"Fine, we're off. Raiden." Raiden nodded and the pair walked to their apartment complex and up the stairs.

Sasuke felt Naruto touch his side, he nodded and they proceeded home.

It was pretty warm, but Naruto was bundled up nicely.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring and Naruto didn't look back. The way he walked fell in place. The quirks of Naruto and the strange alterations to the way walked and acted when he was pregnancy was apparent now that he could see his stomach.

"Are you really tired?"

Naruto mused, he looked up at the sky.

The sky was navy blue with sparkling stars.

Sasuke hoisted his son back up again.

"I'm tired," Naruto replied.

His hand rested on his and Sasuke's baby, he was really active after dinner. Stretching his feet... Or her feet. Really, was Sasuke serious when he said he wanted an army of little princesses? Better than Princes, but whatever. Knowing Sasuke...

"Do I make you happy?" Sasuke spoke suddenly, he turned his head away from Naruto with a misty look in his eye.

"Yes," Naruto's voice filled Sasuke with warm summer air. "You make me happy."

"I do?" Sasuke felt the weight shift, his son was adorable, his wife was cute, he was to have a baby. "Do I really make you happy?"

Or was it a living lie that he orchestrated, all to make Naruto fall in love with him.

If it was true, he would probably try to, "Sasuke."

"You never say it?"

Naruto brushed back his bangs.

"Hmmm?" Naruto played stupid. "Say what?"

"I love you," Sasuke said finally.

"We're home," Naruto unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

"Naruto! I'm serious!" Sasuke shot back sternly.

Here he was, he could be happy. If he didn't have to ask questions or know things, or try to love Naruto. They could reasonably raise Hoshino and not really love each other completely, it was not a stretch but it made Sasuke miserable.

"You owe me Sasuke," Naruto kicked off his shoes. "I really don't think you've said it enough." He pulled off the jacket, and hung it in the closet.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes in pursuit, "You!"

He struggled with his son on his back, Naruto was already up most of the stairs.

"Ha ha," he couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.

Sasuke struggled to not throw his son on the bed and drop him like a rock, so he could continue fighting his his wife. He pulled the sandals off his son's feet and threw the blanket on his body.

"Love you daddy," Sasuke bolted back and kissed his son on the fore head.

Hoshino rubbed his eye, "love you too, Hoshino."

Free from his fatherly duties, he shut the off light and closed the door quietly and made his way to their bedroom.

He clutched the door knob, "come in."

Sasuke opened the door, and took in his wife with his eyes.

Naruto was barely naked like this since he had gotten pregnant, he had been hiding his pregnancy so well. From the children, the village and from himself. Naruto was standing boldly, not caring that Sasuke saw him at all. In fact, he wanted Sasuke to see him like this. He just didn't give a damn anymore.

This was Naruto, the way he wanted him right?

Pregnant, naked, and waiting for him and the anger drained from Sasuke's face.

He was really the bad guy in all of this.

He had pushed Naruto down that night and made him pregnant, and it had been his own selfish desire and Naruto had been wishy-washy with him trying not to have a baby.

Sasuke gravitated to his husband that stared down at him with a glare that set something in him ablaze, his lips made contact with Naruto's. His hand sliding Naruto's side and squeezing his ass cheek. It was awkward and Naruto had to lean over because the baby was in the way which put some strain on his back.

"You're incredible, Naruto."

"I'm your wife right?" Naruto teased. "I have to be incredible. Ita! My back."

Sasuke noticed Naruto's discomfort and guided him to the bed.

"Let's talk." Sasuke let Naruto decide what else to do that night, giving control over the most powerful ninja in the village.

At least most powerful, in theory.

"Sasuke, you're a fool."

"I'm a fool for you," Sasuke's pants came off with a bit of a struggle after the large meal, and it was hard the way Naruto was straddling him. "And you're a fool for having me."

Sasuke tried to remove his top, but Naruto ripped his shirt in the process.

"Hey, that's my favourite shirt!"

"Payback's a bitch, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled in a way that made Naruto realise that he had played into Sasuke's hands again. "Blame your hormones, or god, or whatever. I'm not letting you go tonight. Or ever, we're gonna make this work."

Naruto felt dizzy again, but everything sank into place.

Even though he hated being Sasuke's wife, and pregnant and stuck in Konoha, he had to admit. Sasuke was perfect, and perfect for him.

---

"Naruto..." Sasuke pulled the roller down the wall, Hoshino was painting his side very poorly too. The pair were terrible painters, even if they were Uchiha. 

"You're here?"

"You're skipping work again? So this is why you wanted to bring Hoshino with you." Naruto rested a hand on his hip.

Naruto shook his head, his boys were a handful after all. Sasuke noted that Naruto was still wearing Sakura's shirt, it was his only shirt and it was starting to get tight. "Did you go shopping?"

Naruto lifted the evidence. In his hand there was the sign of borrowed shirts from Sakura, some from Ino too. He was grateful, even though they were so clingy but they gone out of their way and bought more on top of that using Sasuke's name as credit and billing the clothes to him.

It was good to wear fitting pants, Naruto looked at the new colour covering the pale robin's egg blue. "Orange. Sasuke, you ancestors are going to roll in their graves."

"It's the colour of croissants, Naruto." Sasuke shook the paint brush, speckling his son in buttery croissant. "Sorry son."

"No problem!" Hoshino was learning to be a good sport and a strong big brother too.

Naruto set the bags outside, "That's great, Hoshino."

"We painted the furniture too!" Hoshino stated proudly.

"I saw."

The black Uchiha heirlooms were now tomato red.

Sasuke walked across the room and brushed a coat on the opposite wall that he was working on, "and this one is going to be croissant too. Naruto," Sasuke looked like he was in an intense meeting, "this door will be white.

It was already white.

"Yeah," Hoshino added, the boy was looking pretty croissant.

"And then we'll get some pale yellow gingham curtains here," the window were pretty bare, "and they'll be tied with sky blue lace into a cute bow." Cute just didn't come out of Sasuke's mouth with his "I murdered Itachi Uchiha" face, did it?

"Wonderful." The baby was kicking, "as long as the baby likes it."

Sasuke lost interest in yet another job and his hand moved to Naruto's midsection, "is the baby kicking again?"

"Yeah, he's trying to kick you." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's surprized face.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Hoshino cheered.

Naruto looked confused, "huh?"

Sasuke had a look on his face, as his son continued to blow Naruto's cover. "Good luck on the lessons!"

Naruto was taking Lamaze lessons already?

WITH WHO!?!

"Ah! Thank you, Hoshino." He was Sasuke sneaking toward him, all sticky with paint.

"**Na-RU-TO!!!**"

-

---

**TBC**

-

Author's note:

What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke... All will be revealed slowly and tortuously?! Why is Konohamaru being so sneaky, is he having a relationship with Iruka? Who is Hinata's son, what role does the Hyuuga family play? 

Read and Review, or I'm gonna put it off even longer... Well I'm gonna put the Sasuke and Naruto part off.

All I can say is, "Mahou no Kot-tob-ba!"

**Chria**, I was all like. Gaara must be annoyed at his husband, imagine: Lee can't drink! Jiraya is like his best friend now! Poor Jiraya, you notice he never walks until this chapter. That's what happened to him. He had that hard of a time, and Naruto is really crazy over Raiden.

**takuya**, I have brought you more? Hilarious, probably?

**kitsunechibiko**, you'll see their personalities are going to be hilarious and an endless problem for Jackie.

Who is Iruka's lover? Ha ha ha... Time will tell. **Phantomsnow**, time will tell. But everything else will be more obvious later, if you still don't know. Naruto delivered Raiden and cared for her, despite both mother and daughter being on the verge of death. And notice that Jiraya hasn't walked till this point yet, so that's an indication of how bad it was for both parties. You can ask me again and I'll spoil it.

**Stalker-san**, SasuNaru galore. For you. I was all, what?! And so I dedicated an entire chapter to it. And it was going to be like that anyway. NO FILLER! ZOMG! And Hinata is...

**Nusku**, I wrote this in two days... But it was all in my head, some parts might be WOAHH! Enjoy!

**extrazan**, okay, read this chapter and if you still don't understand that's okay. I'll just spoil it for you, if it isn't so obvious. But it might spoil the entire story. So: XP

**REVIEW!** _REVIEW!_ Naruto has the baby the next chapter, or at least goes into labour!! _**OH SNAP!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_THANK YOU_ MY **REVIEWERS** AND _ALERTS_! **ZOMG!**

-

---

-

**Omake:**

"Oh ho ho!" Jiraya's house wife laugh was creepy, Raiden noted as she poured another glass. She sat down, adults were funny. Too bad Tsunade wasn't here, but Sakura-sensei turned out to be alright. 

"And then Naruto put on the shirt and it ripped all because Sasuke was totally trying to rip it. I'M SERIOUS!" Sakura chatted along with the men like they were the old ladies at the restaurant, it was so easy and nice. Gaara was hilarious when he wanted to be and Jiraya had the best one-liners.

Gaara raised his hairless eyebrow. "Really?"

He adjusted his daughter so that Karin could nurse more easily, even if that mean he had to put down his glass of wine.

"Would I lie?" Sakura laughed, and the entire table burst into drunken laughter. "I wonder what Sasuke's reaction is going to be when Naruto starts producing milk..."

Then she knew.

"**MILK!**" She mocked in a voice of a dirty of pervert, rather than one of a stoic, Sasuke Uchiha.

"MILK!" Jiraya almost died, he was an dirty old man, but that was perfect. 

Gaara laughed so hard, he almost woke Karen. But Jiraya rocked her softly until she mewled.

"Oh," Lee probably was dying of jealousy for not being included again, he had to catch his breath... But he was dying inside. "you two are the best neighbours ever."


End file.
